Love, Revenge and other.....things.
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 4 in the Senshi-Trooper saga. The Sailorsenshi and the Samurai Troopers move to Graviton City, and encounter A-ko. Unfortunately, the Shogun have business with her as well.
1. Chapter one: Meeting old and new friends

ch1

(Please excuse the mix of Japanese elements and American ones. The characters remain the same, no mater what name I give them. I have incorporated Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, Samurai Troopers, Pocket Monsters, Project A-ko and Dragon Ball Z into one fic I think you will like E-mail me when you finish. K? K. Enough of my ramblings! Enjoy!)

Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Not one of them. Okay? That out of the way? Good.

Ch 1.

There's no Earthly way of knowing, 

Which direction we are going,

There's no knowing where we're rowing,

Or which way the river's flowing,

Is it raining, is it snowing,

Is a hurricane a blowing?

-Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

"Late again?!?" a high-pitched voice wailed. 

Seiji simply shook his head and sipped his coffee. The other girls had left almost an hour ago. They had _tried_ to wake Usagi, but to no avail. She would not get up. Mia stood by the door and held out Usagi's lunch bag as the poor girl rushed out of the house, desperate not to be late for school. 

"It's her own fault, y'know," Touma said. "If only she'd wake up on time, she wouldn't have this problem."

Luna only laughed. "Usagi? Get up on time? You might as well ask her to win the Olympics. Let's face it: it's not happening."

Everyone chuckled at that. Luna went on. "And it's her first day at Graviton High, in a new city at that. The poor thing. She'll not make a very good impression on her new teacher, that's for sure." 

"Late, hmmmm? What's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi, Miss."

Ayumi-sama peered at Usagi critically while the rest of the senshi looked on helplessly. 

"You'll stay after school for a quick conference with me, and I do not expect this to happen in the future. Is that understood, Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Good. You can take the seat on A-ko-san's right."

Usagi nodded, and went hastily to her seat. Ayumi-sama turned to the board. 

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"If you'd only gotten up when you were supposed to, you wouldn't have this problem!"

Usagi grimaced.

"Oh, lighten up, Rei! It's only my first day. It's not like she's Miss H. or anything!"

Ami nodded. "That's true, Usagi-chan, but if you don't get up on time, you'll have as hard a time with her as you did with Haruna-sama."

"Alright, alright. I'll get up on time! You try to sleep in a-"

Usagi was cut off by the sound of someone approaching them. She turned to see the young girl named A-ko standing over them, smiling. Beside her was a blonde girl with flowers in her hair. 

"Hi," A-ko said. "My name's A-ko. This is C-ko."

C-ko smiled. "Hi everyone!" She held out a packet that could only be a lunch. Usagi grinned. 

"Hi, C-ko. That wouldn't be a lunch box, would it?"

C-ko smiled wider and nodded. "Yep! It sure would, I make lunch for A-ko-chan, but she never wants to eat any of it."

A-ko developed a sweat drop and smiled a bit. "That's because it I ever ate all of it, I might have to get my stomach pumped. But, you might like it, Usagi."

That was all she needed, and Usagi quickly took the box from C-ko's hands and began devouring the food at a rather alarming rate.

A-ko stared. "Shouldn't someone slow her down?"

Makoto smiled and shrugged. "What's the use?"

She stood and brushed off her uniform. "Anyway, I've got to go. Shin's expecting me."

A-ko's ears perked at the name. Could it be? She decided not to push it. After all, she had detention duty…again. And this time, she'd have to make sure not to destroy the classroom in the process.

"Late again." Artemis shook his head. "Usagi, you've got to learn to be on time. What if a youma attacked halfway across the city, and you were too busy sleeping?"

Usagi scowled. "Why is everyone on my case?"

Mamoru smiled. "We only want to help, Usa-ko. Especially now that the Dynasty and Negaverse have moved from Tokyo to Graviton."

Usagi sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right."

Chibiusa grinned. "Of course we're right! Now, let's practice! I promised Ami I'd go with her to the bookstore today!"

Usagi nodded. "Okay, then." She and Chibiusa held up their lockets. "Moon Crisis," 

Ami held up her transformation stick. "Mercury Crystal Power,"

Rei held up hers. "Mars Crystal Power,"

Makoto was next. "Jupiter Crystal Power,"

Minako held up hers. "Venus Crystal Power,"

Together, the six of them yelled, "Make Up!"

In a flurry of colors and light, they transformed into, respectively, Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibimoon, Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Venus. 

Super Sailor Moon grinned. "Alright! Who's first!" 

Ryo stepped up, grinning just as wide. "I'll go."

He held out his hand. "Armor of the wildfire! Dowchi!"

In a spectacular sight of banners, glimpses of his armor, and cherry blossom petals, he became Ryo of the Wildfire. 

He drew his katana and smiled. "Think you can handle the heat, Sailor Moon?"

Super Sailor Moon grinned. "You won't be talking so big when I hit you with my Heart Ache!"

"Ha! We'll see!" With that, Ryo aimed a swipe at Super Sailor Moon, who dodged it agilely. She swept Ryo, sending him tumbling to the ground and grinned. 

She took out her Moon Rod and began to spin. "Rainbow, Moon, Heart, Ache!" 

A ribbon of hearts went spiraling at Ryo, but Ryo managed to jump clear before they hit.

Chibimoon grinned. "Go Ryo!"

Super Sailor Moon scowled at her. "Traitor! You're a Senshi, not a Ronin!"

"I _know_ I'm a Senshi, but I'd rather cheer for a Ronin than you."

Super Sailor Moon looked about ready to throttle her daughter.

"You little brat!"

Super Sailor Chibimoon blew a raspberry at her. Super Sailor Moon, in turn, blew one back. A tongue war ensued.

Ryo sighed, developing a big sweat drop. "Well, I suppose this practice is over…"

"A little more…a little farther…No. Wait. I want it on the other side of the room instead."

Groaning, Kale and Dais readjusted the king-size bed, and began to move slowly in the other direction. Bertie looked on critically, while her son, Benjamin, sat playing with his Spiderman doll.

"Uh huh, uh huh…perfect! You can set it down now."

With a heavy groan, Dais and Kale set the bed down gingerly. Dais straightened and held his back. "I do hope that you're not expecting anything of great magnitude tonight, Bertie."

Bertie grinned. "I am, and I'm sure come tonight you'll be only too happy to oblige."

Ben smiled. "Obige, obige, obige," he chanted happily. Bertie smiled and picked him up.

"Yes, my darling. Daddy's going to be very nice tonight to mommy."

Dais only grinned.

He stiffened and turned, his good mood already broken by the arrival of Rubbeus. "Yes?" Dais asked icily. Rubbeus grinned.

"If looks could kill…er, anyhoo, I have some news that will make you less than happy."

"So spill."

"The Senshi and Ronins are in Graviton."

Dais sighed. Why was it lately that he couldn't make a move without those kids following him? The look on Rubbeus' face told him that he wasn't finished.

"And.."

"And there's a new threat. A young girl, about the Senshi's age named A-ko. She's strong."

Dais lifted a brow. "How strong?"

"Strong enough to match you in unarmed combat."

Dais was taken aback. He'd fought Shou and Makoto, the strongest of both the Senshi and Ronins, and won both times. To be told that a girl their age was stronger.. Rubbeus was right. She _did_ pose a threat.

"Where does she attend school?" Kale asked. Rubbeus now grinned. 

"Graviton High. An all girls school, and the same school the Senshi have started attending."

Dais grinned. "We can knock out six birds with one stone. I like it. But we'd better run it by Lord Talpa first."

A-ko skipped merrily along, holding C-ko by the hand, which meant that, instead of C-ko's legs trailing behind her as A-ko rushed to school, she was going in a kind of up and down motion. 

"You're sure in a good mood today, A-ko!"

"Yep! I got up super early today, so B-ko won't be expecting me, and I won't have to fight her today!"

With that, A-ko put on a burst of speed. "Let's go!!"

When she arrived at school, however, she saw that she had been mistaken. There stood B-ko, her long gray hair cascading down her back, a smug expression on her pampered face.

"Well, A-ko. I see you didn't stay home today either."

A-ko grit her teeth. "Now look here, B-ko, I fought you five times, already, and I'm not going to do it again. Now let me pass!"

B-ko shook her head. "Not until we finish our fight."

"It's over, already, I beat you. Now just accept it like the spoiled little rich kid you are and move on."

B-ko grew red. "It is _not_ over, not until I say it is, and I say we still have a fight to finish!"

C-ko sighed. "I'll see you in class, A-ko."

A-ko nodded. "Yeah, go on ahead. I'll catch up in a sec."

B-ko grinned. "Ready to finish this, A-ko?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

B-ko's head whipped towards the new voice, which happened to belong to Minako. Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami were standing behind her, watching. 

B-ko dismissed Minako with a wave of her hand. 

"Go away, you dumb blonde, this doesn't concern you." The four girls behind Minako immediately took a cautionary step back. The caution was well founded as Minako turned, right before their eyes, from a teenage girl into a raging monster.

"What did you call me?"

B-ko snorted. "Are you deaf too, or must I talk slower?"

That was all Minako needed. With a karate yell that would have made Jackie Chan proud, she let lose with a high kick to B-ko's chest, sending her flying backwards. 

Everyone, A-ko included, stared in awe. Just then the bell rang. A-ko started. 

"Ack! There's the bell! We're late!"

The other girls squealed as well. "What will we tell Ayumi-sama?" Usagi whined as they all rushed into the school, leaving B-ko twitching on the ground.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

Minako blushed crimson. "It wasn't, really. I used to pose for Sailor V. shots and drawings. I had to learn a bit of karate."

A-ko gasped. "You're Sailor V? Oh, wow, totally cool!"

C-ko smiled. "You can tell us all about it later. Right now, we've got to get to Pocket Monsters class! I call dibs on Pikachu!"

"Hey, Usagi?"

"Yes, A-ko?"

"I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Er..yes. Why?"

A-ko sighed as she, C-ko and the Senshi walked to an ice cream shop, at Usagi's insistence, of course.

"I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to get one."

Usagi smiled. "You can't go out shopping for one, like shoes or anything like that. You've got to let fate bring him to you. That's how it happened with my Mamo-chan and me."

Ami nodded. "She's right. Touma-chan and I met purely by chance in a restaurant. We know it was fate, we didn't have to go looking for each other."

A-ko nodded slowly. "I see what you mean…" she glanced to the rest of the Senshi. "Do you all have boyfriends too?"

They all smiled and nodded. "Mine's Shin-chan," Makoto said dreamily. A-ko stopped and stared at her. 

"Shin? Of the Torrent?"

Makoto stopped too. "You know him?"

"Know him? We used to date."

"_What??_"

"I'm sorry I'm not gentle, I can say it's in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to meet you…"

Shin heard the doorknob rattle and motioned to Touma to turn off the television. Touma made a pouty face. It was his favorite show. But he turned it off anyway and picked up a magazine, pretending to read it. 

Shin picked up a book just as the door swung open. He smiled as he heard the girls chatting comfortably. He wouldn't go out into the hallway to greet them; it would seem like he was anxious to see Makoto. Which he was, but still. He and Touma listened to the girl's conversation.

"So then what happened?" Makoto was asking.

"He tripped and fell face first into the cake! It was so funny!"

Shin blinked. He hadn't known the Senshi when that happened. As a matter of fact, he had been dating…

"Hi, Shin!"

Shin whirled and sure enough, there stood A-ko, smiling. Shin smiled wearily. "A-ko. How nice to see you."

A-ko, not seeming to notice his enthusiasm (or lack thereof) went on. "I just had the greatest talk with Makoto-san! I didn't know you two were dating."

Shin stole a glance at Makoto. Her placid exterior hid a very stormy interior, this he knew. He also knew who to watch out for in the next practice. He turned pale. "Yes, the two of us have been dating for quite a while. I-in fact, we're engaged."

A quick glance at Makoto again. The storm had abated somewhat. A-ko gasped, and turned to Makoto. 

"You didn't tell me that! When's the wedding?"

"We don't exactly know yet. Come on in, and I'll fix you and Usagi something to eat."

Usagi turned, an eager look on her face. "Someone mentioned my name and food in the same sentence?"

"We've got to find something to eat.."

Jessy nodded. "I'm so hungry."

James sniffed. "I can almost smell pizza being made right now."

Meowth climbed over the edge of the basket and looked below, where the aroma was coming from. There stood a somewhat small house, with the most delicious smells coming out of the kitchen window.

"Hey, youse guys," Meowth said, turning to the two. "It isn't a dream. There's a house down there where the scent is coming from."

James perked up and looked over the edge. "Hey, you're right!" he sniffed. "It smells delicious!"

Jessy shoved him to the side as she looked over. She grinned. "I'll bet there's something cooling on the windowsill. Why don't we go down and grab it?"

"Is that pizza ready YET??"

Makoto smiled apologetically. "No, it's still too hot. It's on the windowsill."

A-ko and Usagi groaned in unison and looked longingly at the pizza. Then, to their astonishment, the pizza suddenly disappeared. A-ko was out the door in seconds, and outside, Usagi heard a commotion. She popped her head out the window, and, who should be sitting on the grass with big lumps on their heads but "Team Rocket?"

Team Rocket, seeing Usagi, immediately jumped to their feet. 

"Prepare for trouble," Jessy said.

"And make it double," James added, whipping out a rose very much like Tuxedo Kamen's.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessy."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!"

A-ko banged them all on the head again. "You creeps don't even want to fight, you just wanted our pizza!"

James held his head, whining. "Well, we're hungry! We haven't eaten for days!"

Meowth nodded solemnly. "It's true. We couldn't swipe not'in worth eatin' since last week. We're starving!"

Makoto, who had been listening to all this, sighed, not believing what she was about to do. "Look, if you guys are so hungry, we've got plenty of food inside. I'm sure I could whip up something-"

Team Rocket had immediately sped into the house straight to the kitchen, beating Shou's all-time record.

Touma stood, as did Seiji. "What's going on?" Seiji asked. Makoto smiled. 

"I invited them in for some food. They haven't eaten for almost a week."

"So let them starve. They've caused us enough trouble."

"You didn't seem to mind petitioning Dais to help me when I was in England, I seem to remember. Why do you have such a problem with Team Rocket?"

Seiji snorted. "I respect Dais to a degree. I don't respect Team Rocket at all."

"Seiji-chan," Minako said, putting her arm around his. "It's the right thing to do."

Seiji sighed heavily, and looked to Touma, who shrugged. Makoto smiled and turned to go into the kitchen. 

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto turned to Seiji. "Yes?"

"Just keep an eye on them."

Makoto winked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Makoto walked into the kitchen and blinked: three-fourths of the fridge and pantry had been emptied, and devoured. Team Rocket sat at the table with contented looks on their faces. 

"We left you some food," James said, smiling. Makoto simply sighed and smiled. 

"Well, it was the least you could do, I suppose."

Meowth burped and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"They're all in one house?"

Kale nodded. "All in one place. It can't get any easier than this."

Dais nodded, as did Anubis and Sekhmet. Katzie stepped up. 

"So what are we waiting for?"

Avery shook her head. "You've never heard of the element of surprise?"

Prizma laughed. "Katzie can't even keep her mouth shut about her newest shade of lipstick. You expect her to know about surprise?"

Katzie bristled. "At least I _know_ when something's up with my boyfriend."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Bertie stepped in between the two sisters. "Break it up you two, we've more important matters to deal with. One, that rabbit kid is down there, along with all those sniveling Senshi. And two, the Ginzuishou is down there as well. If we can take out the Senshi, the Ronins and that girl, A-ko, I'd say we'd be in very good shape."

Kale nodded. "She's right. I say we attack now."

The corners of Dais' mouth slowly turned up into an evil grin. 

Rei patted the soft earth. "There. That's five bulbs down, fifteen to go…"

She sighed. Fire was her element, not earth. Still, she was one good gardener. She picked up the next bulb when something made her whirl around..and come face to face with Kale in armor. Within moments, Kale had Rei out cold, and he motioned to the others, who quickly surrounded the house. Dais grinned. It was time. He nodded to Kale, who held up his sword. 

"Black Lightning Strike!"

Instantly, the entire area went pitch dark. 

Kale heard Usagi's cry of dismay and fear as the darkness enveloped her. Seiji, who had guessed right away what was happening, began to transform into his armor of the halo. He burst out of the house, followed quickly by the rest of the Ronins and the Senshi, minus Usagi and Chibiusa. Seiji grit his teeth, he couldn't see anything at all, not even his sword. He called out behind him.

"Be careful, guys, I'm sure Kale's not here alone!"

"You would be right, Ronin!" Sekhmet called out, but his voice was an echo. He laughed, and Dais and Anubis joined his laughter. 

"Same, this echo, hmmm?" Anubis asked amusedly. "It makes it nearly impossible to pinpoint us. You can't see us."

"Of course," Dais said. "We can see you!"

With that, Dais struck with his nunchuku at Seiji, who managed to somehow dodge the attack. He stood his ground and held his sword up high. 

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" he yelled, his sword glowing bright in the darkness. Then, in an instant, the darkness was shattered, and it was daylight once again. Ryo sharply drew in his breath when he saw Rei lying on the ground unconscious. He turned to the warlords with new hate in his eyes. 

"You'll pay for that."

Kale smirked. "I doubt it."

Ryo pressed the hilt of his blades together, forming them into one. He then held them high. "Flare Up-"

"Ryo, no!" Touma called. "The warlords are between us and the house. You'll annihilate the house and everyone within a five block radius!"

Ryo stopped short, realizing that Touma was right. He grit his teeth, trying to think of a way to stop the warlords.

His train of thought was shattered as an ear-piercing scream erupted from the house, which could only belong to "Usagi!"

Usagi, Chibiusa, A-ko and C-ko, and Team Rocket poured out of the house followed by the four sisters. Bertie giggled evilly. 

"You won't escape me now, Small Lady." She aimed a blast at Chibiusa, which froze her in place up to her neck. Chibiusa was crying. Usagi gasped. 

"Chibiusa! No!" She turned to the four sisters. "You'll pay!"

Avery smirked. "How, are you going to have a klutz attack and trip us?"

Usagi turned red. "Now that's not fair! I'll show you! Moon Cosmic-"

"Arbok, attack!"

Usagi was cut off by the sound of Jessy sending her pocket monster into battle. Arbok leapt from the pocket monster ball. 

"Arbok, poison sting!"

Arbok lunged at Avery, fangs bared. In a flash, it had bitten her and recoiled, ready for the next attack. Avery held her arm where the monster had bitten her.

"Ow! Oh, you horrid monster! You'll feel my whip around you!" Avery reached for her whip but shuddered instead. She sank to her knees and doubled over, obviously weak, and growing weaker by the moment.

Katzie ran to her sister. "It's the poison! It's taking effect! We'll have to retreat."

Dais stopped for a second. Angry Ronins in front of him. Angry Senshi and A-ko to his right. Angry pocket monster with it's angry trainer behind him. His fallen comrade to his left. Katzie was right. It was time to beat a hasty retreat. He nodded and disappeared, along with everyone else. Jessy smiled. 

"Good work, Arbok. Return!" Arbok was drawn back into the pocket monster ball. She turned and saw Ryo using the tip of his katana as a heat source, melting Chibiusa's icy prison. Seiji stared at Jessy. 

"Why?"

"Well, I figured I owed you _some_thing for allowing us to eat most of your food." She smiled sweetly. She then turned to Rei. "Is she alright?"

Seiji walked to her and placed two fingers at her wrist. "She has a pulse, and there are no bruises or cuts. I'm sure she'll be fine, but we've got to get both Chibiusa and Rei into the house." Mamoru picked up his young daughter, and Ryo picked up Rei. The two of them took the two girls into the house. Mamoru laid Chibiusa on the loveseat. Ryo placed Rei gingerly on the couch. Chibiusa was shivering, and Usagi quickly grabbed a blanket for her. 

"Here you go," she said, wrapping it around her.

Chibiusa nodded quietly. "Thank you, mommy," she whispered. Usagi blinked before smiling gently and doing her best to warm Chibiusa up. 

Ryo, in the meantime, had gotten hold of some smelling salts and was frantically waving them under Rei's nose. Rei sneezed once and opened her eyes slowly. Ryo breathed a deep sigh of relief. "You're alright," he whispered. Rei nodded, and sat up, groaning.

"Where are the warlords now?" she asked. 

"Back in the Dynasty where they belong. How are you feeling?"

Rei rubbed her neck. "I have a horrid headache and neckache, but otherwise, I'm perfectly alright."

Ryo smiled. "Good."

Shou took off his helmet. "We weren't sure if you were alive or…" He trailed off, not being able to bring himself to finish the sentence. Rei nodded. 

"It is kind of odd that Kale left me alive."

Touma blinked. "Whoa, time out! _Kale_ knocked you out?"

"Yes, why?"

Touma grinned. "That explains why you're still alive. If it had been Dais, Sekhmet or Anubis, they would have killed you. But I think Kale has a slight crush on you."

"Say what?!?" Usagi asked, her eyes growing wide. Touma nodded solemnly. 

"Remember when we went to go see Tom in England? Sure, it was Sekhmet who administered the punishment, but it was Kale who got the angriest, Kale who rescued Rei off of the bed, Kale who held her while Tom was being dealt with. It was Kale who-"

Rei turned crimson. "Okay, Touma-chan. We get the picture." She said quickly. Touma grinned some more. 

"I don't think Kale could seriously hurt you if his life depended on it, same way I can't hurt Ami-ko, or Mako-chan can't hurt Shin-kun…well, most of the time."

Makoto giggled a bit. Ryo looked at her. "Laugh while you can, Mako-chan. If the warlords know where we live, then I'm sure they'll go after you at school too."

"Hold it!" A-ko shouted, making everyone look at her. "Can someone _please_ explain to me who those people were, why they came after you, and for that matter, who are all of you guys?"

The Senshi and Ronins alike laughed.

"Why didn't you kill her?"

Kale sighed. "For the hundredth time, Dais, I don't know."

Anubis sneered. "I think you do."

Kale cast a sharp glance at him. "And who cares what you think, pipsqueak."

Anubis smirked. "At least I was deemed competent to lead the Warlords. I don't see you barking out any commands."

Kale started at him at his, but Katzie held him back. "Let it go," she warned. Kale sighed and leaned back against the wall. Dais sighed. 

"Look. Just tell me the first thing that comes into your mind when I say a name, and be honest with me, if you can."

Kale sneered. "Just do it."

Dais shrugged. "Touma."

"Bookworm."

"Shou."

"Glutton."

Dais chuckled. "Usagi."

"Total klutz."

Now the room was howling with laughter. "Rei."

"Beautiful." Kale instantly clapped his hand over his mouth, but the damage had been done. The laughter instantly stopped and everyone stared at him. Katzie especially hard.

"You have a crush on a Senshi?" Sekhmet asked slowly, as if amazed 

Kale blushed, a rare occurrence, and looked down. Katzie hit him. 

"You _do_ have a crush on that Senshi, don't you?"

Kale still said nothing. Katzie hit him again, hard across the face, making Kale taste blood in his mouth.

"You ungrateful bastard!" With that she turned and stormed from the room, the other two sisters following to console her. Dais only stood and stared at Kale. After a moment, he said, "Oh man."

"I've just received a call from the Senshi and the Ronins."

Krillin looked up, interested. "Oh? What'd they want?"

"They want us to go over to Graviton to give them a hand. Seems they've already been attacked by the warlords."

Bulma gasped. "No one was hurt, I hope."

Goku nodded. "No one was seriously hurt, but Rei was knocked out cold and Chibiusa was frozen."

"Poor things," a male voice said mockingly. Goku turned sharply to his fellow sayajin. 

"Laugh all you want, Vegeta, but I seem to remember you having an even harder time fighting against Dais when they took Tokyo."

Vegeta snorted, but shut up. Bulma sighed. "When do we leave, Goku?"

"Bulma, I'm afraid you can't go."

"What? Why not?"

Goku sighed. "Well, Bulma, you're kinda.."

"Oh, so just the fact that I'm pregnant is supposed to stop me from going and helping my friends?"

Goku blushed. "It's not that."

Bulma was fighting mad now. "Oh no? Then what is it? Please, I'm dying to know."

Goku sighed. "Fine, then, Bulma, you can come, but don't overtax yourself."

Bulma snorted. "_I'll_ be fine. You'd just better watch your step in Graviton, I don't want any of you guys getting hurt."

"Hey, Senshi!" 

Minako leaned out of the window to see C-ko and A-ko standing below at the door. She smiled. "Hey, keep it down guys!"

C-ko smiled. "We understand. You guys ready?"

"Yes, we are. We're coming now!"

A few moments later, the Senshi-all five of them- walked out of the door and joined A-ko and C-ko on the walk to school. Minako looked at A-ko.

"So what was that thing between you and B-ko all about yesterday?"

A-ko rolled her eyes. "Oh, that. Well, it turns out that B-ko, C-ko and I all started at the same kindergarten. There, B-ko picked on C-ko, putting frogs down her back and stuff, but she had some odd notion that the two of them were friends. I rescued C-ko every day, and B-ko got jealous. So finally she challenged me to a fight. 'A fight to the finish' she said. But that was the very day we moved house, and so it never happened. 

When B-ko realized who C-ko and I were in high school, she challenged me again, and for the past two weeks has been doing her best to kill me with robot inventions."

C-ko nodded solemnly. "It's true. But B-ko hasn't invented anything yet that A-ko hasn't trashed. And anyway, I'm not up for grabs!"

Makoto blinked. "B-ko sounds like a real spoiled brat."

A-ko nodded. "Yeah, she is, really. She's a spoiled little rich kid who thinks that she's supposed to get everything she wants."

Ami shook her head. "We know someone like that too. It's sad when they realize that they can't get everything."

Minako looked to Ami. "Are you talking about Miranda?"

Ami giggled. "Who else?"

Minako giggled too.

When the seven of them arrived at the school gates, there was B-ko, standing there looking smug. She smiled wider when they came into view.

"Well, I see you came yet again, A-ko. You won't live long enough to regret that decision."

A-ko sighed, and kept walking. "Look, B-ko, I'm not even going to bother to stop for you today. I'm tired of fighting you, when we both know you can't beat me. So let's just forget it."

B-ko clenched her fists as they walked past. 

"Wait, now, you can't brush me off! I get what I want, and what I want is a fight!"

Rei scowled at B-ko, stopping her in her tracks. "Get a life."

B-ko gasped, but backed off just the same. 

Makoto snorted. "What an attitude." She said over her shoulder just loud enough so B-ko could hear. B-ko grit her teeth. Now those new girls were making a fool out of her as well. They would all pay for that. Especially the blonde one who had beat her up the day before.

"A Senshi! How could he?" Prizma patted Katzie's back as her sister spoke between sobs. 

"It'll be all right," Bertie said quietly. "After all, it's only a crush. He loves you more than anything, I'm sure of it."

Katzie sobbed again. "He didn't even have the decency to tell me. _That's_ why he went to her rescue in England. I should have known!"

Prizma hugged her sister. "Oh, Katzie, he didn't go there for Rei, or even Makoto. He went there to teach a bastard a lesson, and he did. He loves you more than anything in this world or any other. Don't you remember Avalon?"

Katzie sniffed and her sobs quieted. "Our first kiss," she whispered. Prizma smiled and nodded.

"Yep. And what did he tell you?"

"That he loved me,"

"Well there you go," Bertie said, smiling. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get Dais to say that. Kale really does care about you."

Katzie sniffed again, and smiled just the tiniest bit. "Yeah. He did rescue me from Cale too. I guess he does care about me."

Prizma grinned. "Katzie, you're his entire world. Never forget that."

"What were you thinking?!?"

Kale scowled. "You told me to say the first thing that popped into my mind, so I did."

Sekhmet shook his head solemnly. "This is gonna put a dent in our future attacks."

Kale and Dais both whirled to face him. "Shut up!" they both roared. Sekhmet shrank back. 

"Sorry," he muttered. Dais turned back to Kale. 

"Man, Kale, a Senshi? The fire senshi at that! Kale, look. On the looks front and NEVER tell Bertie I said this, I'm inclined to agree with you. But she is a senshi nonetheless, and whatever feelings we've got for our enemies we've got to suppress."

Kale sighed. "I know, don't you think I've been through this a hundred times? I'm confusing myself!"

Bertie appeared and thrust her son into Dais' arms. "

Look, Dais, you watch Ben. Kale, I want to talk with you."

Kale paled a bit. He'd heard about Bertie's infamous talks from Dais, and never thought he'd have to live through one. He glanced at Dais, who looked helpless, as he often did when in the presence of his wife. Kale sighed and followed Bertie.

"Kale, just tell me one thing. What would you do to prove to Katzie that you love her?"

Kale sighed. "Anything."

Bertie nodded. "Prizma and I figured as much, and you're going to have to do just that. Katzie's a little better, but I'm not so sure she knows how much you love her."

Kale nodded. "Yes, I know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. 

"I've had this for a few days, but I haven't figured out how to ask her."

Bertie's eyes went wide as she saw the diamond ring in the box. Suddenly, it all came clear. 

"You're going to propose," she whispered excitedly. Kale nodded. 

"Please don't tell Katzie. I was going to propose yesterday, after we had the rabbit kid in our grasp, but all this came up and..well, it kind of fell to the side."

Bertie smiled. "You can count on me, Kale."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Kale said, turning away. "I've got to check on your sister."

"I'm glad Ayumi-sama didn't give you detention today, A-ko. Now we all can go to a movie!"

A-ko smiled at C-ko. "I'm sure the Senshi have more important things to do than go out with us."

Usagi shook her head. "Actually, we don't. We didn't schedule a practice for today, so we're free. I'm sure Chibiusa and our boyfriends would love to come with us."

Rei grinned. "That's exactly what we need. Usagi in a dark movie theater. She'll probably trip over the projector trying to get some more popcorn." 

Usagi turned red. "I am NOT that clumsy!" 

Rei smirked. "Could have fooled me."

Usagi looked about on the verge of throttling Rei when she heard something. She looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. "What's that?" she said out loud. A-ko peered where Usagi was looking. She gasped.

"No way! It looks like a bunch of guys in orange jumpers flying towards us!"

Makoto blinked. _Orange_ jumpers? She grinned. "It's the Earth Special Forces!" she said. She began to call out to the fast-moving bright specks in the sky. "Hey, Goku! Krillin, Gohan! Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta! Piccolo! Down here!"

She watched as the bright globes slowed and then vanished as the Earth Special Forces slowed their speed and began to descend to the earth. She squinted. Vegeta looked very odd. In a moment she saw why. He was carrying Bulma…a pregnant Bulma. 

"Wha-?" Usagi had noticed it too, and, as usual, was tactless in pointing it out. The Earth Special Forces landed before them, most of them grinning. Makoto ran to Goku and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Goku-chan! Long time, no see!"

Goku grinned too. "I'll say. It's been too long." He glanced to the other senshi, and followed their surprised expression to Bulma. He chuckled. "I see you've noticed."

Bulma blushed. "Hiya, guys."

Minako was the first to break the silence. "Who?"

Bulma flushed crimson and at the same time, Vegeta coughed and a slight color came to his face too. Minako shook her head. "No…it can't be! Can it? Vegeta, it's yours?"

Vegeta only shrugged. Yamcha put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku, Seiji is expecting us."

Ami frowned. "Seiji called you guys here?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. He said we were needed."

Rei sighed. "I'll bet anything Ryo talked him into calling you guys. We were attacked the other day by the warlords and I was knocked out cold. Needless to say, Ryo is more than a little concerned for my welfare."

Bulma nodded. "Seiji described the attack to Goku and me. I'd be concerned too."

"We were heading over to your house," Krillin said. "And it looks like you guys are going the same way. Want a lift?"

A-ko smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think I'd enjoy flying through the air at that rate of speed."

Goku peered at the petite girl. He wondered…

"Flying Nimbus!"

In a few seconds a small cloud puff had flown in front of Goku. A-ko smiled. 

"It's so cute."

Goku grinned. "Get on."

A-ko and Bulma both blinked. "Goku," Bulma said. "You know no one can ride Nimbus unless they have pure good in their heart. I can't even ride it."

Goku smiled. "I think she'll be able to ride it. What's your name?"

"My name's A-ko. This is C-ko."

C-ko smiled and bowed. A-ko walked up to Nimbus, and, closing her eyes jumped up and sat on it. To her surprise, she didn't fall through. She smiled. "Hey, this is cool!"

Goku laughed. He motioned to C-ko. "Go ahead."

A-ko pulled C-ko up onto Nimbus. C-ko giggled and bounced up and down on the cloud. Goku turned to the rest of the Senshi. "Anyone else want to take us up on our offer?"

"They should have been here by now."

"Relax, Touma," Shou said between bites of his sandwich. "They'll get here okay. They'd call us if they were in trouble."

"Besides," Seiji said. "The Earth Special Forces are on their way here. The warlords have got to figure out what to do about them before they can make a move against the Senshi again."

Touma was about to inject something but the appearance of several bright spots in the sky made him cut himself short. He glanced to Ryo and Seiji. "Your reinforcements. I only hope we've enough food for Shou, Usagi _and_ Goku."

Seiji chuckled. "That's why Shin is going shopping tonight."

Shin blinked. "Why me?"

"Because," Shou said, taking another huge bite of his sandwich. "You're the cook, bud. Duh."

"You know Rei's going to know why you called the ESF, Ryo." Mamoru said.

Ryo nodded solemnly. "I know. My prediction? She'll be really pissed when she gets home and sees them." 

Touma squinted at the bright specks and grinned a bit. He recognized those blue locks. "And my prediction is she'll be home a lot sooner than you think."

Ryo blinked and squinted at the approaching fighters. Then he groaned, recognizing the Senshi. "Oh great," he moaned. 

They watched in silence as the ESF came in for a landing, Nimbus trailing not too far behind. Mamoru grinned when Yamcha let Usagi down. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked very dizzy. She stumbled over to Mamoru, letting out a strained "Mamo-chan.."

Ami stepped down gracefully from Piccolo's arms, smoothed her uniform, and flung herself into Touma's arms. Makoto let go of her chokehold on Krillin and ran to Shin. Minako let Tien put her down before she ran to Seiji. Rei let go of Goku and walked to Ryo. 

"We're going to talk later."

Ryo sighed. He knew he was in for it..again. A-ko and C-ko climbed down off of Nimbus, and Vegeta let Bulma down very gingerly. 

Makoto looked at her watch. "Ohmigod, look at the time! We'll never make the next showing of 'Austin Powers' if we don't get changed right now!"

All the girls hurried inside, leaving the Ronins standing outside looking confused. 

"Austin Powers?" Shou asked. A-ko smiled. 

"We're going to a movie in a few minutes. You guys wanna come?"

The Ronins looked to the ESF. Yamcha shrugged. "I've wanted to see 'The Spy who Shagged Me' for a while now. I'll go." Tien nodded.

"I'm in."

"Me too!" Chiaosu chipped in. Gohan looked up at his dad. 

"Please?"

Goku smiled. "I see no harm in it. You can go."

The Ronins grinned. The ESF guarding the house, and a nice movie with the girls. What could be better? 

"Katzie…will you marry me? No..."

Kale ran his hands through his hair. He was never going to get this right. He looked at the ring. It all seemed so simple a few nights ago. Now it was so hard. He remembered Dais' anxiety when he had been going to propose. He had thought it idiotic that a man could get so bent out of shape over four words. He now understood what Dais had been going through. He sighed and placed the ring back in its box and placed the box in his pocket. He was about to seek out Bertie to ask her to help him when Rubbeus appeared in front of him. Like Dais, he disliked Rubbeus a great deal. He had enough sense, though, not to create unnecessary friction between himself and the Negamoon agent.

"Yes?"

Rubbeus grinned. "They're going to a movie. The girl, A-ko, is with them. Unfortunately, they've called in the Earth Special Forces. We were about to go, but Bertie suggested I go find you. You care to come?"

Kale sighed. A good fight might cheer him up. He smirked. "Why not?"

"Baby! The other _other _white meat. Baby! It's what's for dinner!"

Usagi cracked up. She had heard this movie was funny, but she had not been prepared for the amount of off color humor. She especially loved Mini-me. Mamoru tightened his arm around her and Usagi leaned into his chest gratefully. Beyond him, she saw the other Senshi snuggling up to their boyfriends as well, and Yamcha was busy trying to inconspicuously drape his arm over A-ko's shoulders. She resigned herself to watching the rest of the movie with her Mamo-chan.

She sighed wistfully. "Felicity Shagwell sure is pretty."

Mamoru detected the tone in her voice and turned to her, smiling. "She's not more beautiful than you."

"You mean that Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru answered with a kiss that left Usagi almost as dizzy as when she'd been flying with Yamcha. Usagi sighed happily. 

"Oh, Mamo-chan."

They leaned in for another kiss when the sound of screaming made them look towards the back of the theater. The screams were coming from the lobby. A-ko immediately jumped up, followed closely by Yamcha. They began to run towards the lobby when the wall exploded, revealing the warlords in armor. They laughed evilly.

"Surprise," Anubis yelled. He twirled his grappling hook over his head and sent it flying towards Yamcha and A-ko. Yamcha managed to jump clear in time. A-ko wasn't so lucky. The chain wrapped around her with surprising speed, leaving her on her knees, her arms pinned to her sides. 

C-ko gasped. "A-ko!"

A-ko, meanwhile, had gotten hold of the chain, and now gave it a very sharp tug. Anubis was pulled forward onto his stomach. A-ko knew she had him. She began to twirl the chain and, wriggling out of it, sent it in the direction of the screen, with Anubis acting as a weight. He crashed into the screen and fell to the ground, out cold. Dais drew his breath in sharply. This was going to be one tough battle.

"Burning Mandala!" Dais barely jumped out of the way of a series of fire rings aimed at him. He glared at Super Sailor Mars. He glanced at Kale, who seemed to be rooted to the spot. That wasn't good. He'd have to take care of this. 

"Morning Star Strike!" The seats underneath Super Sailor Mars splintered as Dais' morning star came down where just a moment ago she had been. He retracted the weapon and aimed for her again.

"Oh no you don't! Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Dais was frozen in place against the back wall, secured by the chain, and electrocuted by Seiji's attack. He too was out cold. Kale now knew he had to do something. He turned to A-ko and grinned. 

"Looks like you're about to be left in the dark."

A-ko shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it, creep!"

Kale chuckled. The girl had spirit. Maybe..he motioned to Sekhmet who nodded. Kale hurled his sword at A-ko, who jumped out of the way, and straight into Sekhmet's waiting arms. 

Sekhmet wasted no time in injecting A-ko with a substance that quickly knocked her unconscious. He then disappeared with her. Yamcha gasped. 

"Bring her back, now!"

Kale laughed. "Or what? You'll fight me?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Tien said. "You're outmatched."

Kale grinned. "Oh am I? Girls!"

Katzie appeared overhead. "You all look like you could take a powder!" she yelled, sending blue energy balls raining down on the group. Super Sailor Moon scowled. 

"I've had about enough of that sorry tutu! Moon Rainbow Heart-"

"I don't think so, Sailor Brat! Cool off!" Bertie yelled, appearing behind them and quickly icing them all. She grinned. "I think we've got a pretty good haul. Let's move."

Kale nodded, and grabbed Anubis whereas Bertie grabbed hold of her husband.

Kale smirked. "You're all looking a little blue. Poor things."

He laughed, and disappeared with Anubis, and Bertie and Katzie disappeared with Dais. Leaving the Earth's Special Forces, the Sailor Senshi and the Ronins all frozen.

Krillin struggled against the ice prison. 

"Oh man, this is strong. Hey, guys, you up to it?"

Tien grinned. "A power up?"

"Totally."

Gohan grit his teeth. "Right."

Yamcha nodded. "I'm ready."

Krillin nodded. "Okay. Power up!"

The five ESF members began to power up, first barely cracking the ice. Then, a deep crack ran along one side, and finally, the ice shattered.

Chibiusa shook off the ice and immediately began shivering. C-ko pulled her jacket around her. The Ronins and Senshi were cold, but had enough sense not to show it very much. Tuxedo Kamen picked up Chibiusa, and Tien picked up C-ko. 

"I think we'd better get these two home now." Tuxedo Kamen said. Super Sailor Moon nodded. 

"Right. Let's go."

"Let me go, or I swear you'll pay!"

Bertie covered her son's ears. Streams of epitaphs were coming out of A-ko that were so vulgar, even Dais winced. He glanced to Kale.

"And we thought Makoto and Rei were bad."

A-ko struggled against her adamantium bonds. "Let me go, or you guys are going to get it! I mean it! LET ME GO!!"

Sekhmet hit her savagely across the mouth. "Shut up," he growled. A-ko spit blood at him. 

"Make me."

Sekhmet growled, and probably would have made her if Kale hadn't held him back.

"Calm down. We need her in fairly good condition if this is going to work." He turned to Anubis, who was typing busily away on the computer.

"Hey, pipsqueak! Got any info on her parents yet?"

Anubis turned around, grinning. Obviously he had gotten the information. 

"Well?" Prizma asked. Anubis turned to her. "Well, I've good news and bad news. The good news is that we know who her parents are. The bad news is we know _who_ they are."

"And?" Rubbeus asked. Anubis took a deep breath.

"Her mother is A Misses Diane Kent. We know her better as Wonder Woman."

Dais sucked in his breath. That would explain the strength, speed and attitude. But Anubis wasn't done.

"Her father, though, is the more dangerous one. His name is Clark Kent. A.k.a.-"

"Superman." Kale finished for him. Anubis nodded. Dais grinned a bit.

"The spawn of Superman and Wonder Woman. How interesting."

A-ko aimed a kick at him. "When my dad finds out you've got me, he'll come in here and kick your butts!"

Sekhmet grinned. "Oh no he won't, because we've dealt with your dad before. And we know his weakness."

"As for you," Bertie said, grinning. "I think a little time in our chamber ought to make you a bit more agreeable."

A-ko glared at them. "What chamber?"

Prizma giggled. "You'll see."

Avery groaned and opened her eyes groggily. She had never had such a headache. Where was she, she didn't recognize the place. Of course, it was hard to recognize anything when your sight was blurred. Now her sight was clearing. Oh, she was in SickBay. But if she was in SickBay, where was Kale? Wasn't he in charge of SickBay? How long had she been out, anyway?

As if an answer to her unspoken question, Kale appeared over her. He checked her pulse and smiled faintly. "Welcome back to the world of the waking, finally."

"Finally?" Avery asked. Her speech was slow and slurred. Kale nodded.

"The poison in your bloodstream was very powerful, you've been out for days. Bertie's been very worried about you."

Avery sat up, and immediately found she had to lie back down again. Kale shook his head. 

"You're not ready to sit up just yet, but don't worry. You will be soon. Just rest. I'll go tell your sisters you're all right."

Kale disappeared from her view, and Avery, for all she wanted to, could not make herself turn her head to watch him go. She was too weak. She sighed and resigned herself to waiting. In a few minutes, not only Bertie, but also Prizma and Katzie appeared over her, smiling. 

"So you're alright. I'm so glad," Bertie said softly. Avery forced a laugh. 

"No pocket monster can keep me out for too long."

Katzie grinned. "That's the Avery we know. Can you sit up?"

Avery tried once again to sit up, and this time, with the help of her sisters, made it.

She smiled weakly. "What'd I miss?"

"-And they've got A-ko and I don't know what to do!" C-ko wailed helplessly. Krillin handed her yet another tissue. 

"Don't worry, C-ko. We'll get A-ko back in no time at all. In the mean time, we've got to make sure that you'll be okay."

C-ko nodded miserably. "Oh I'll be fine. It's A-ko I'm worried about."

Jessy shrugged. "Well, just in case, James and I will go along with C-ko to and from school."

Seiji glanced at her, and James turned and stared. "What?!?" James asked in surprise.

Jessy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. We DO still owe the Senshi and Ronins for their allowing us to live in their house for the time being. The least we can do is help."

"And since when did you get so helpful?" Meowth asked suspiciously. Jessy blushed a bit. 

"That's none of your business, furball."

Seiji blinked, then grinned. Jessy had a crush on one of the Ronins! Who, he didn't know, but he was sure he'd be able to figure it out before long. James seemed to realize it too.

"We don't have to stay here just because you li-"

Jessy banged him on the head hard. "No one wants to hear what _you _have to say!"

James held his head pitifully. "Sorry," he grumbled.

Jessy smiled. "So we'll take care of C-ko. But the bigger question is, who is going into the Dynasty after A-ko?"

"I'll go," Yamcha said immediately. Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"Yamcha, you can't go alone, you've little experience dealing with these guys. I think the Ronins ought to go along, and the Senshi."

Rei nodded. "That's good, but it still would be a good idea for some of the Earth's Special Forces to come, for two reasons."

Vegeta nodded. "Which are?"

Ryo knew where Rei was going, and picked up for her. "One: The eleven of us, including Tuxedo Kamen-san, have barely beaten them before, and not without some major injuries. And two: My bet is they took A-ko to turn her to their side, and if they succeed, we'll need all the help we can get."

"All right, so which one is it?"

Jessy blinked. "Huh?"

"Which Ronin do you have the crush on?"

Jessy shook her head. "You're being ridiculous. Of course I don't like one of the Ronins."

"They why all of the sudden the nice side of Team Rocket, hmmm?" Meowth asked. Jessy shrugged.

"I felt like something different, that's all."

"Jessy," James said firmly. "Which one?"

Jessy blushed crimson, and sighed. "Seiji," she whispered. James shook his head.

"Of course. You'd pick the one who is most likely to fry us with an electric shock. I should have known."

"Oh, right," Jessy said disdainfully. "I like him because he's smart, and kind, and handsome-all the things _you're _not!"

James snorted. "Hey! I'm handsome! And I'm smart! And I can be kind when I want to be."

Jessy smirked. "Such vanity doesn't become you, James."

James snorted. "Oh, look who's talking, Ms. 'I'm going to win the doll collection because I'm the most beautiful'."

Jessy turned red. "Well I _was_ the most beautiful, and if that had been any type of REAL contest, I would have won!"

It was James' turn to smirk. "Please, Jessy, spare me. You're not the most beautiful person in the world."

Jessy shook her head. "This coming from a guy who fell in love with a gastly."

James snorted. "I don't have to take this!" He turned angrily to the door. Jessy shook her head.

"No, James, wait! I.." But there was no use in continuing. James was gone.

"I don't know what she sees in him," He muttered to himself as he sat at midnight in the backyard. "I'm much more handsome and talented than he is."

"Than who is?" a voice asked in the darkness. James looked up and saw Bulma walking towards him.

James sighed. "No one, really..well, one of the Ronins Jessy has a crush on."

Bulma nodded and sat beside him. "Oh, you're a little jealous, aren't you?"

"A little," James mumbled. Bulma smiled. 

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

James shook his head. "It'd get in the way of our professional relationship. There's no reason she should know." He squinted at her. "What are you doing up at this time of night anyway?"

"I could ask the same thing of you."

"Will you?"

"Well, I was craving a tiny midnight snack, and heard you coming down the stairs. I didn't know where you were going, so I followed you."

James nodded. "Ok," he said softly. Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Look, James, I don't know you very well, but I can see that this thing with Jessy is really hurting you, and I think you need to discuss it with her."

James shook his head again. "No. This is the way it has to be if I'm to be a member of Team Rocket."

Bulma nodded. "Okay, but remember, I'm here, okay?"

James nodded silently. He didn't stir as Bulma got to her feet and walked into the house.

"So, wait, wait! Kale has a crush on REI?"

Bertie nodded. "Yes, but he loves Katzie so much. I talked to him, I know."

"How?" Avery retorted. "Did he show you an engagement ring or something?"

Bertie blushed. She didn't want to lie to Avery, but she had made a promise. She just looked down. Avery gasped. 

"You mean he _did_ show you a ring? Really?"

Bertie blushed harder, but still kept silent. Avery grinned.

"Oh, wow, Katzie is going to be psyched!"

"Avery, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, so please, don't tell her, or anyone else, okay?"

Avery grinned. "Okay, I promise."

"You're sure?"

Avery nodded. "I'm sure. No one else will find out."

Rubbeus looked at her through the clear glass case. She was almost through the transformation process. Very soon now she would be completely filled with Nega energy. And then, she would be theirs. He looked to Anubis, who was monitoring the process. "How much longer?"

"Not long," Anubis answered. "We're down to the last hour or so."

Rubbeus nodded and grinned. Very soon now.


	2. Chapter two: coming together

ch2

Ch. 2

I'm sorry I'm not gentle,

I can't say if it's in my dreams,

My thoughts are about to short-circuit,

Right now, I want to meet you…

-Moonlight Densetsu, Theme song to Sailor Moon

"Look, James..I'm sorry.."

James held up a hand. "I don't want to hear about it. Not right now. I'm hungry, I'm going downstairs to see if Goku's left us any food."

"But James,"

James turned and glared at her. Jessy staggered as if physically wounded and sat on the bed despairingly as James walked downstairs. Meowth sighed. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for you, Jessy."

Jessy sighed. She hadn't meant any harm last night. She just wished she could get James to listen to her for a second. She sighed. 

"C'mon," she said wearily, standing. "Let's go downstairs too. I'm a little hungry too."

"Aiiiiiii! I am SOOO late! Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Seiji sipped his coffee as if he'd heard nothing at all. Jessy, on the other hand, looked as if her ears were still ringing. Ami blinked and glanced over to Goku surprised. She heard Luna yelling to Usagi, and then she heard Usagi clumping down the stairs.

"Mia-chan! Where's my lunch?"

Mia sighed from her place on the couch. "I don't have it ready, Usagi-chan."

Usagi blinked. "Well why not? Ayumi-sama will fry me if I'm late."

Rei shook her head. "Usagi, it's Sunday, there's no school."

Usagi stopped and blinked a few times. Then she laughed giddily. "Oh, right! Hee hee! I knew that."

Makoto smiled. "Sure you did, Usagi-chan. Anyway, we've got to figure out a way into the Dynasty from here. I mean, it's not like we're in Tokyo. We can't just hike over to Fuji-san and tear a hole in our two dimensions."

Touma blinked. Makoto actually was spouting off sci-fi stuff? He _had_ to be in some sort of Twilight Zone.

Vegeta nodded. "Mako-chan's right. But I think it'd we'd be better off letting _them _attack _us_."

Piccolo turned an ever-critical eye on the sayajin prince. "How do you figure?"

Vegeta turned to the evil namek. "Simple: Here, we have the advantage. We can't say the same in the Dynasty. Also, they've got A-ko, and it stands to reason that they'd try to use her in some way against us. The best way of our getting to her at all is if we sit and wait."

Bulma smirked. "Given how much Vegeta hates to sit and wait, I'd say he's thought this through."

Yamcha smirked as well. "Looks like some thought does go on in that spiky-haired head of yours."

Vegeta's tail bristled, but he did not, to the relief of the Senshi and the Ronins, rise to the ruse. Instead he stood and looked to Goku. "I believe we have some training to do, Kakarotto?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, we do. We'll be outside if anyone wants to join us."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, Dad. I was going to go with Chibiusa to see the command center."

C-ko's face scrunched up. "A-ko and I went to see the command center last week!" she wailed. She then began crying again. Chibiusa handed her a tissue. "It's okay, C-ko. C'mon, then, we can go to the park, okay?"

C-ko sniffed once and smiled. "Okay, then."

"Your name?"

"Topaz."

"Your objective?" Dais asked.

A-ko stared ahead with dead, yet somehow cruel eyes. "To kill the Sailor Senshi, Ronins and Earth Special Forces, and recover Small Lady and the Ginzuishou."

"Your leader?" Dais asked. A-ko's cruel mouth now turned up into a grin. "Lord Talpa, and Queen Metalia."

Kale nodded approvingly. "I'm very impressed, Rubbeus. She's completely under our domination."

Dais nodded as well. "And firmly, it seems. That's good. It'll help when Sailor Moon tries to use that Ginzuishou of hers to break our hold of her."

Rubbeus shrugged off the praise. "Just doing my job, warlords. Nothing more."

Dais turned back to A-ko. "You're dismissed, Topaz. Go rest. You'll be called to duty shortly."

A-ko bowed and disappeared. Kale and Dais grinned to each other. Kale stretched. "I've got to go. I haven't been to my room in several days. Who knows how much of my stuff Katzie has destroyed. I've got to go take inventory."

Dais laughed. "Right. Just don't get killed just yet. We still need you."

Kale laughed too, before heading to his room.

"The ingrate. I give him my heart and what does he do? He sticks that sword of his through it!" Katzie yelled, hurling Kale's vintage record collection against the wall, shattering the records into a million pieces. She picked up his prize "Babylon 5" book collection, and threw them into the air. She aimed a blast at them, which was right on target. The books vaporized. She reached blindly for another item, picked it up and prepared to throw it when she looked at it. 

It was a picture of the two of them in America, in Walt Disney World. She had a tank top on, and a pair of shorts. On her head was a pair of Mickey ears. Kale was wearing a polo shirt, and a pair of shorts, and Mickey ears also. He was holding her in his arms; Katzie had her arms wrapped around his neck. Katzie looked at the picture for a moment then sunk to the floor sobbing. She dropped the picture and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. She stayed like this for a while, oblivious to her surroundings until a large hand was laid gently on her shoulder.

"Katzie-sama?"

Katzie looked up into Kale's face. His face held no anger over his apartment being torn up, his things destroyed. It held a little remorse, but far more concern for Katzie herself. Katzie looked into his eyes for a moment or two, and suddenly flung herself against him, hugging him tightly.

"Kale-chan!"

Kale kneeled there among broken glass, records, and pictures, and hugged her, not saying anything. Katzie finally whispered "I'm sorry, Kale. I truly am. For not trusting you..for not believing you..for everything."

Kale did his best to conceal the fact that he was crying too, and whispered back "So am I. I'm sorry for everything too."

Katzie pulled away and saw that he was crying, and smiling, wiped away his tears. "Don't cry, Kale. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Kale chuckled a little. "Just what I was about to tell you."

Katzie and Kale slowly stood and looked around. Kale spotted the remains of his book collection and sighed deeply. Katzie blushed crimson. "I'm sorry," she repeated. Kale shook his head.

"None of it matters," he said softly. "Only you do."

Katzie smiled. "I suppose we'd better clean this up."

Kale nodded. "Yeah, but before we do..Katzie, I need to ask you something."

Katzie's interest was perked. "Yes?"

Kale took a deep breath. "Katzie…will you-" He stiffened and then sighed. He smiled to Katzie. "Duty calls. We'll talk later, okay?"

Katzie smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Betcha you can't catch me!" Chibiusa teased Gohan. Gohan grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

Chibiusa began running, Gohan right behind her. Normally, it would have been no contest, but Chibiusa was, after all, a Senshi, and she had no problem running and leaping at a surprisingly fast rate. Gohan chased her farther and farther away from where C-ko lay gazing up at the sky. Finally, both children had to stop for a rest.

"Whew," Gohan panted, flopping back onto the grass. "I'm pooped. Hey, Chibiusa! Stop a second!"

Chibiusa smiled and sat on the grass beside Gohan. She stared at the Command center longingly, wishing to know what really went on there. Suddenly, she squinted her eyes.

"Hey, Gohan-san. Is that A-ko?"

Gohan sat up immediately and looked. He stood quickly, prompting Chibiusa to do the same. 

"That's A-ko, but she's giving off evil energy."

"Evil?" Chibiusa asked in disbelief. She took a few steps towards the figure, then began running towards it, never noticing Gohan's shouts of caution. She stopped a few feet from A-ko.

"A-ko?" she asked. A-ko grinned. 

"So. Small Lady. We finally meet."

Chibiusa blinked. "Why are you calling me 'Small Lady'? My name is Usagi!"

A-ko reached out and grabbed Chibiusa's arm. "You're coming with me, Small Lady."

"No!" Chibiusa yelled, yanking free. She reached for her locket. "Moon Crisis-" She was cut off as the locket was kicked out of her hands, onto the ground. Chibiusa ran after it, but she was too slow, and A-ko had snatched it up before Chibiusa got within grabbing distance. She looked into the locket and grinned.

"One part of the Ginzuishou. You're just the little brat that keeps on giving, aren't you?"

Chibiusa turned and started to run, but A-ko grabbed her by one leg. "Not so fast, Small Lady. You'll serve as nice bait for Sailor Moon and her Ginzuishou. As well as for those meddling Ronins."

"Jupiter, Oak, Evolution!"

A spray of oak leaves made A-ko drop Chibiusa, but not the Ginzuishou. She looked up in hate to see who had dared to attack her. The Sailor Senshi greeted her. 

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Friends do not attack friends, even when they're working for the enemy! I will not forgive it! For love and justice, soldiers in pretty sailor suits, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

"A-ko, what're you doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked in disbelief. Sailor Mercury activated her visor and took out her mini data computer.

"Wait," she said after scanning A-ko. "Her brain wave patterns have been altered! She's been brainwashed!"

"Perfect," muttered Sailor Jupiter. She wanted to stop A-ko. Not destroy her. And she knew which attack would serve her purposes. "Sparkling, Wide, Pressure!" she yelled, sending a ball of lightning at A-ko. But A-ko dismissed it with a mere wave of her hand. She grinned. 

"So the Sailor Senshi finally make an appearance. I can't say I'm impressed, but this should prove interesting, at the very least."

Sailor Venus grit her teeth. They had A-ko firmly under their control. She decided to try and reason with her, as they had with Black Lady.

"A-ko, listen to us! We're not your enemy, the Dynasty is!"

A-ko snorted. "'A-ko'? My name is Topaz. And you are the enemy." With that, A-ko rushed Sailor Venus, hitting her full in the gut. Venus doubled over in pain, and A-ko grabbed her arm, and sent her flying into a tree. Venus crumpled to the ground.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mars called out. She then turned to A-ko. "We've got to stop her!"

Mercury nodded. "Agreed. Mercury. Aqua, Rasphody!" she said, sending an ice attack straight at A-ko. But A-ko merely jumped out of the way and grinned. 

"I'm not so pitiful, Senshi!"

She was about to say something more, but a blast of water slammed her back into a tree. The Senshi turned, wondering if the Ronins had accompanied them. Instead, they saw three figures. The tallest started to speak.

"Guarded by the planet of the heavens, led by a new danger. Sailor Uranus!"

The figure with bluish-green hair spoke next. "Guarded by the planet of elegance, I too am led by a new danger. Sailor Neptune!"

The figure with the staff was the last to speak. "Guarded by the planet of time, I come whenever I am needed most. Sailor Pluto." She looked at A-ko. "The three Senshi from the outer reaches of the galaxy,"

Together all three of them said, "Have arrived!"

"Uranus, Neptune!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"Pluto!" Sailor Jupiter added. The three figures leapt up to them. 

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Mercury asked. Sailor Pluto looked at her.

"I sensed Small Lady's life was in danger."

Chibiusa, who had by now picked herself up off of the ground and dusted off, grinned. "Sailor Moon and I can handle her."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Not without your locket, you can't. And I'm not sure if we're going to get your locket back so easily."

Gohan stepped up beside her. "Chibiusa, you need to hide."

Chibiusa nodded. "I know, but where will I hide from _her_?" she asked, pointing at A-ko.

Sailor Mars nodded. "What we need is to incapacitate her. Any ideas?"

Mercury thought for a second. "Mars, what about your Burning Mandala? It may be enough to stop her without harming her."

Mars shook her head. "No good. Your Aqua Rasphody can't even stop her."

A-ko stood shakily and glared in hate at the eight of them. "You can't stop me, Sailor Senshi. Give up now, and I'm sure Lord Talpa will go easy on you."

"We'll…n-never give…up..." A shaky voice rasped. Everyone turned to see Sailor Venus on her feet, looking hurt, but by no means beaten. She turned to the others. "Guys, forget about not hurting her. We've got to stop her NOW."

Everyone nodded. 

"Venus. Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars. Flame, Sniper!"

"Jupiter. Oak, Evolution!"

"Mercury. Aqua Rasphody!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" All rang out simultaneously and A-ko, caught in the volley, crumpled to the ground. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. A moment later, Sailor Venus shuddered and also collapsed.

"Mina-ko…Mina-ko. Wake up."

Minako regained consciousness. She was on her back, on something soft. There was someone leaning over her, telling her to wake up. But it was so much nicer the where she had been just a moment ago, so warm. She'd been floating, and now someone had brought her back to the cold. She was stationary again. She tried to go back to the warmth, and nearly succeeded, but the voice dragged her back again. Who did that voice belong to, anyway? She recognized it in a kind of fuzzy way. Then she felt a hand squeeze hers, anchoring her more fully in her body. The hand was quite larger than hers was. She heard the voice again, it was male, and it sounded as if it were trying not to cry.

"Mina-ko…please…wake up. Please. Don't leave me."

She was startled to suddenly realize that the voice belonged to Seiji. Seiji, crying over her? Oh, she couldn't have that, now could she? She struggled to open her eyes, and finally they opened the tiniest fraction. It was enough for Seiji, though. He touched her cheek softly and she could hear the immense relief in his voice when he whispered her name again. She smiled weakly.

"Gee," she whispered faintly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me."

Seiji chuckled a bit. "I was. Very. You nearly died."

Minako thought on this for a second, and nodded as much she could. "I know," she whispered. "I wanted to let go, but your voice, your touch, kept me from leaving."

Seiji kissed her hand, her cheek and then her lips softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," he said. Minako grinned.

"Mourn for the rest of your life, I would hope."

Seiji chuckled again, and Minako summoned enough strength to giggle a bit too.

Touma walked into the room. "Hey," he said, kneeling beside Minako. "How ya feeling?"

"A bit weak," she whispered. Touma chuckled. 

"Only a bit? Makoto you're not, Mina-chan. You're going to have to rest for a week or two."

"A week?!?" Minako squawked. She struggled to sit up, but only succeeded in tiring herself. Touma sighed. 

"Or two. But you must understand your system suffered an enormous shock. You're lucky to be awake at all right now."

Minako sighed. "Promise me you'll let me know about the next fight."

Touma and Seiji looked at each other worriedly, and Seiji sighed. "I promise."

"How is she?"

Seiji walked into the kitchen wearily after Touma. "She's conscious. Weak, but pretty good."

"Is she aware of her injuries?" Rei asked softly. Touma shook his head. 

"No. I didn't tell her. It'll be better when she's a bit stronger."

Jessy finished bandaging Chibiusa's arm. She looked up and said, "Why is that?"

"Because if she knew how serious her injuries really are, she might not want to fight them."

Seiji nodded slightly. "She told me that she nearly didn't anyway, but my voice kept her from going."

He sighed heavily, and sat in a chair next to Jessy. She could see how emotionally exhausted he was over Minako. Minako, not her. The thought made her rush out of the room. Seiji looked after her. 

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Bulma looked at James, and James looked from Seiji, to Bulma to the seat where Jessy had just been sitting. Seiji, quick to notice any odd action on the part of anyone, said, "You know, don't you James?"

James nodded silently. Shou looked at him. "Well?" he prodded. James shook his head.

"I don't think she really wants me to say."

Seiji chuckled a bit. "I can already tell she has a crush on one of us Ronins."

"What?!?" Ryo asked in disbelief. Seiji nodded. "It's probably the only reason why she's still staying here, to be close to the one she likes. Am I right, James?"

James nodded sullenly. Touma shook his head. "Well I'll be."

Seiji raised a brow at James. "And I think he knows which one of us it is, too!"

James nodded again.

"Well?" Shin asked. James shook his head. 

"I never promised her I wouldn't say," he said softly. "But I don't think she wants me to. She's pretty straightforward when she wants to be, and the fact that she hasn't told him that she likes him means that she's not ready for him to know. So I'm going to respect that and not tell you."

Seiji nodded. "Fair enough."

Ami walked into the kitchen. "A-ko's still unconscious, and we've tried everything to break the Dynasty's hold over her. It simply cannot be done."

Touma motioned for Ami to sit on his lap. "It can be done, and we'll find a way to do it. Okay?"

Ami nodded silently. She didn't believe Touma, but he presented a good point: she had to keep an optimistic attitude. Otherwise, they'd never succeed.

"Hey, Jessy-san?"

Jessy looked up to the one who had called her name. She saw Usagi leaning over her, smiling kindly. "You alright?"

Jessy wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to wipe away her tears. "Leave me alone!"

Usagi sat next to Jessy on the damp earth. "Jessy-san, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you're living in my house, and I hate to see anyone upset."

Jessy sniffed once. "If you must know, I'm upset over a guy I like."

Usagi nodded. "I see. What'd he do?"

"It's not that he did anything really. It's…well, he has a girlfriend and all. It's just hard for me to see him so…upset over her. It makes me realize that he'll never want me. Only her."

Usagi let that sink in for a moment. Then she smiled gently. "Jessy, if you really like Seiji, why don't you let him know?"

Jessy stared at Usagi. "How'd you know that it was Seiji?"

"He's the only guy in the house who's very upset over his girlfriend. You kinda gave yourself away."

Jessy sighed. "Well, I can't tell him that I like him. It'd make things so uncomfortable…then I couldn't stay. Even though he doesn't like me, I still want to help out with A-ko and everything, to repay all of you for letting us stay here."

Usagi smiled. "I understand, Jessy-san. You wanna come back in, now? Mako-chan's going to bake us a cake."

Jessy was quiet for a moment and Usagi turned to leave when she heard behind her "Chan."

Usagi turned. "What?"

Jessy looked up at her, smiling. "You may call me '-chan'."

Usagi grinned and held out a hand to help her up. "Well, come on, Jessy-chan, before Shou and Goku eat it all!"

"The vanishing rocket returns," Yamcha said mockingly. Usagi scowled at him. 

"Yamcha-chan, that's not very nice. Leave Jessy-chan alone, she's going through a hard time."

Yamcha blinked. "'-Chan?'"

Neither Jessy nor Usagi answered, but they both headed into the kitchen. Usagi sat on Mamoru's lap, whereas Jessy sat in a chair by the window. Mamoru kissed Usagi on the neck.

"I'm glad you came back, Usa-ko. I was getting lonely."

Usagi giggled. "Mamo-chan."

Jessy sighed and Usagi quickly checked herself. She looked to Makoto. 

"Mako-chan, how soon will the cake be ready?"

Makoto looked up from her cooking magazine and smiled. "Not too much longer, Usagi-chan. Cool your jets a little, and I'll try to let you have some before Goku and Shou ravage it all. That's if you don't first."

Usagi blushed a bit. "I don't eat that much."

Mamoru looked at Usagi weirdly. "Hmm. Seems to me when I first met you, you cleaned out the restaurant. Odango atama." (Dumpling-head, for the Japanese-impaired.)

Usagi huffed and turned her back on Mamoru. "You _know _I hate that name."

"Aw, c'mon, Usa-ko..."

"Usagi-_san_, to you, Mamoru-san. Or you may call me Tsukino-san."

With that she hopped up off of Mamoru's lap and plopped herself into a chair next to Jessy in a huff. Jessy hurried to suppress a giggle.

Mamoru turned hurriedly to Usagi. "Usa-ko, please, I'm sorry! I was only playing, Usagi!"

Makoto shook her head. "Nope. You did it, Mamoru-san. She's really angry."

Usagi nodded, as if to prove Makoto's point. Mamoru sighed and plodded out of the kitchen. Usagi snorted.

"Imagine! The _nerve_ of him to call me that!"

Jessy was intrigued. "When did he call you that?"

"Back when we first met, and we hated each other. I thought he was a pompous, arrogant jerk with a personality factor of 0. I guess he thought I was a scatterbrained, clumsy schoolgirl."

"To a certain point," a voice came from the doorway. "Mamoru's right."

Usagi turned to see who had spoken, and she saw Goku standing there, grinning. Usagi smiled. "What makes you say that?"

Goku grinned. "Our first encounter, among others, where you tripped."

Usagi blushed again. "I did that on purpose."

Goku shook his head. "Well then, you're a better actress than any of us have realized."

Usagi giggled. Then she grew serious. "Have you guys come up with a plan for A-ko yet?"

Goku shook his head. "Not yet, we…" He was cut off by the sound of something going on above them, and suddenly Vegeta came crashing through the ceiling. About the same time, Piccolo and Tien went tumbling down the stairs and they saw Krillin falling out the window outside. Goku flew up through the hole Vegeta had just made, and was immediately hurled into the far wall. A-ko was awake, and none too happy. She threw him through the wall, and then jumped down the hole where a stunned Usagi and Makoto barely had enough time to transform into Super Sailors Moon and Jupiter.

"Stop right there!" she shouted. A-ko grinned and was about to make an attack when Chibiusa called out "Sailor Moon, run!"

A-ko looked from one to the other, grabbed Chibiusa and Sailor Moon, and nodded to Jupiter. 

"Give the others a message: If they want their precious princesses and Ginzuishou back, they've got to come after me. And I'll be waiting!"

With that she disappeared into a warphole, leaving a frustrated Jupiter cursing in the kitchen.

Kale looked up from his screen and grinned. "We have Sailor Moon and the brat."

Dais laughed. "Yes!" he shouted. He grinned to Sekhmet and Anubis. "Nice timing, guys. Bringing her out of it just as the ESF were turning around."

Sekhmet shrugged. "What can we say, we're good. Well, I am, anyway."

Anubis snorted, but didn't respond to the insult. They all turned to the center of the room as A-ko appeared with Chibiusa and Sailor Moon in tow. She dropped them both on the floor.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon whined. She stood and glared murderously at the warlords. "So. What are you planning to do with Chibiusa and me?"

Dais grinned. "Don't worry, we won't kill you or the brat, if that's what you're afraid of. We need you for bait. Among other things. Topaz. Take them both to one of our more comfortable guestrooms. We need them to stay in good condition."

A-ko bowed and grabbed Chibiusa and Sailor Moon and disappeared with them. Dais grinned wider. "Usagi was a lot calmer then I expected. Maybe she's finally maturing."

"Right," Sekhmet chortled. "And maybe you and Rubbeus will become the best of friends!"

Dais laughed. "Point well taken, Sekhmet. Hey, Kale," he said, turning to the warlord of darkness. "Don't you have an appointment with a certain girlfriend to keep?"

Kale started. "Oh, yeah," he said. He grinned. "I'd better get to her."

"Good luck," Dais said. "You'll need it."

"Katzie?"

Katzie poked her head out from the hallway. "Kale-chan! Where were you?"

"Nowhere, simply acquiring a certain Sailor brat and her daughter. Now, about my ques..."

"You mean we've got Sailor Moon herself? Really?!?" Katzie interrupted.

"Yeah. Katzie, I was wondering if you would…"

"Where is she?"

"She's in the guest room. We need to keep her in good condition. Katzie, I _really_ need your attention for about five seconds."

"Kale, we've got _Sailor Moon_! The Moon Princess! Ms. 'Cosmic Moon Power' herself! I've got to go tell my sisters! They'll be psyched!"

"But what about my question?!?"

"Oh, it can wait a while longer, can't it?"

Kale was about to protest further, but saw the futility of it and nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. "I suppose it can."

Katzie ran up and kissed Kale on the cheek. "Oh, thanks, Kale! I promise, as soon as I get back, you'll have my undivided attention for the rest of the night." 

Kale watched Katzie disappear. He then sat on his bed, and sighed to himself. This proposing thing was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he ever imagined.

"Hey, guys! Guess what I just heard?"

Avery looked up. "Leonardo DiCaprio is single again?"

Bertie grinned. "You wish."

Prizma giggled. "No more 'Titanic' for Avery. 'I'll never let go Jack. Never let go.'"

Bertie, Prizma and Avery laughed. Katzie stamped her foot. "Girls, come ON! Guess who we have in our clutches?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio?!?"

Katzie looked at Bertie. Bertie smiled. "I'll take her 'Titanic', 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'The man in the Iron Mask' DVD's away from her, Katzie."

"Don't forget 'What's eating Gilbert Grape', Bertie." Prizma said. 

Katzie sighed. "Guys, we have Small Lady and Sailor Moon!"

Avery's jaw dropped. "You're serious? We really have them?"

Katzie nodded. "Yes! Kale just told me!"

Bertie and Avery looked at each other. "Uh, Katzie," Avery said slowly. "Was Kale trying to ask you something?"

Katzie looked puzzled. "Yeah he was, but I wanted to come tell you guys first."

Bertie smiled gently. "Perhaps you should go back and let him talk to you."

Katzie looked from Avery to Bertie. "Something's going on, isn't it?"

Avery grinned. "We can't tell you. The only way you'll find out is if you talk to Kale."

Katzie looked suspicious, but disappeared anyway. Prizma looked to her two sisters. "What was that all about?"

"Oh," Avery said nonchalantly. "Nothing in particular. We're just about to gain another brother-in-law, that's all."

"You mean…" Prizma asked, her eyes going wide. Avery and Bertie nodded. Prizma grinned. "Oh, wow! Is Katzie ever going to be surprised!"

"Kale," Katzie said, surprising Kale, who had been reading _The Servant Girl_ "What is going on? Why are Bertie and Avery grinning at me like idiots?"

"Bertie _and_ Avery? So much for secrecy…"

"Kale!"

Kale stood and sighed. "Katzie, I have a question I want to ask you."

"So I'm told."

Kale took a deep breath, and dropped to one knee. He pulled the small black box from his pocket and looked up at Katzie, who looked as if she couldn't believe that this was happening. He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring. "I was wondering if you would…I mean…will you marry me?"

Katzie gasped a few times, and then blinked as if to shake herself out of a daze. She then took the box from Kale with trembling hands. She slowly removed the ring and looked from it to Kale and back again a few times. Then, she held it in clasped hands. It took a few moments for Kale to see that she had slipped it onto her finger. She smiled down at Kale, who grinned and stood and took her in his arms. After a few moments, he held her away for a second, and leaned in to kiss her. 

"Let us out of here!" Sailor Moon yelled, pounding on the door. She stepped back and took off her tiara. "Moon tiara action!" she yelled, throwing the tiara at the door. But the tiara bounced off the doors without making a dent. She picked up her tiara and sighed. "We're not getting out of here easily," she told Chibiusa. Chibiusa rolled her eyes. 

"Duh, Usagi. We're their prisoners. Of _course_ they're not going to let us out. Where do you think we are, in Dr. Evil's secret volcano lair?"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "That's the last time I let you watch 'The Spy who shagged me'."

"Neo Queen Serenity let me watch it before."

"Yeah, well I'm not Neo Queen Serenity yet! So you can't watch it. And don't go asking Mamo-chan, either!"

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, in turn, stuck her tongue out at Chibiusa. Predictably, a tongue war followed.

Bulma put the finishing touches on Vegeta's wounds. She secured the bandage and sat back. "Is that better?"

Vegeta moved his arm a bit, and grunted an affirmation. Bulma sighed.

"I just can't believe that they had control over A-ko the whole time."

"They had to," Ami said. "The timing was too perfect. She woke as they were turning from her. What are the odds of that happening?"

"Slim to nil," Touma admitted grudgingly. Ami nodded.

"Exactly. They let her be subdued by us so we could bring her here and she'd have greater access to the Ginzuishou, and Usagi and Chibiusa."

"And now they have all of them," Rei muttered. Shou blinked. 

"Maybe, but they know that we're going to come in after them. I mean, come on. As long as the rest of the Senshi, us Ronins and the Earth's Special Forces remain free, they've still got quite a battle ahead of them. The four Senshi they may be willing to let go, but not Uranus, Neptune and Pluto too. Their attacks are simply too powerful."

Makoto scowled. "Our attacks are powerful!"

Shou shrugged. "My point is, they won't do anything to Chibiusa or Usagi for fear of hurting them because they still need them as bait for us."

"We were their prisoners once too," Minako reminded them all. "They didn't seem to think much of hitting Mako-chan across the mouth, or nearly killing me."

Seiji nodded. "Yeah, but in both cases, they were reminded that we had to be kept in good condition. I think they couldn't reign in their anger, but for the most part, they do try to keep their valuable prisoners in good condition."

"And Sailor Moon is about as valuable as prisoners get." Goku put in. 

"So odds are," Mamoru said slowly. "That Usa-ko and Chibiusa are safe, only confined. And are likely to stay that way until we come after them."

"Then we've got to make sure they don't know we're coming in after them," Yamcha said. Ami shook her head. 

"That's nearly, if not, impossible. Every time we've tried sneak attacks, we were always ambushed."

Mamoru sighed. "Then maybe we should just go straight for them. The last thing Talpa will be expecting is for us to go in through the front door."

Luna and Artemis blinked. "You know," Luna said slowly. "That just may work. Of course they're likely to be prepared in case we do just that, but not too heavily, because they'll expecting us to try some sneak attack."

Diana looked confused. "So our sneak attack is to be direct?"

Artemis smiled to his daughter. "Looks that way."

Makoto stood. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Move it."

Sailor Moon glared at Kale, but stepped with surprising dignity out of her room holding Chibiusa's hand. The dignity didn't last long, however; she promptly tripped on a loose floorboard and fell face flat on the ground. Both Kale and Chibiusa developed teardrops, looked down and sighed heavily. 

Chibiusa helped a very embarrassed Sailor Moon to her feet. Sailor Moon tried to play it cool. She smiled and took another step…and collided with Dais, who had been walking up the corridor. Chibiusa threw up her hands. 

"I give up," she muttered. Kale suppressed a snicker. Dais got to his feet heavily, and helped Sailor Moon to hers. 

"We've got to quit meeting like this, I've got no depth perception as it is without you crashing into me at every turn."

Sailor Moon snorted, and turned even redder. She turned her back on all of them and refused to look at any of them. Dais sighed and looked at Chibiusa.

"And she's _always_ like this?"

"Always."

Sailor Moon blew a raspberry over her shoulder. Chibiusa blew one back. A third tongue war followed.

Dais and Kale watched this dumbly for a second, then Dais shook his head. "Oh, yeah, Kale, I came to see what the verdict was."

Kale grinned wide. Dais chuckled. "So she said yes. I don't know whether to congratulate you or pity you. You want I should go get the ball and chain ready?"

Kale rolled his eyes. "Only if it's not as heavy as yours."

Dais chuckled. "You've got a good girl, though. You're lucky."

Sailor Moon blinked. "Girl? Kale, I thought you were going out with Katzie!"

Kale rolled his eyes again. "I am. Actually, it's a bit more than that."

Sailor Moon gasped. "You mean you two are engaged?!? That is _too_ romantic!"

Kale shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm supposed to take you before Lord Talpa and Queen Metalia. So get moving!"

"Queen Metalia?" Chibiusa asked. She looked to Sailor Moon, but she had suddenly gone white in the face. 

"If only the Ancient one were still here," Ami sighed. "He'd know a great way to get us into the Dynasty."

Shou shrugged. "He's not. And that means we've got to figure out our own way into the Dynasty. Not only that, we've also got to figure out how to get _out_ as well."

Seiji raised an eyebrow at Shou. "Hey, Touma, sharing a room with you has helped Shou a lot. Watch out, he'll take your spot as the smartest one in the group!"

Touma chuckled. Seiji had to duck as Ami chucked a donut at Seiji in retaliation. 

"And who says Touma is the smartest?" she said teasingly. Bulma looked offended too. 

"Yeah, especially since I'm here now too! I'm major smart."

Seiji rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I said anything…"

Luna cleared her throat. "Guys, back to getting into the Dynasty?"

Makoto sighed. "I can't think of any way…wait a second! Ami, you said that the warlords originally picked Tokyo because there was a weak barrier between the Dynasty and our world at Mt. Fuji and Tokyo Tower, right?"

Ami caught on to what Makoto was saying. "And both were extremely tall structures! And you know what, so is the Command Center!"

Rei blinked. "You mean you think there's a weak barrier at the Command Center?"

Ryo nodded. "It's a good theory, and we've got nothing else to go on."

Jessy, who had been watching all this from the corner, finally spoke. "Well, since we have a balloon, we can always fly there and take some readings, to see if Makoto-san's and Ami-san's theory is correct."

Seiji flashed her a warm smile. "You know, that's a great idea. I'd come too, but I've got to stay here with Mina-ko."

Jessy seemed downcast. "Right…it's alright, Seiji-san."

Seiji looked at her for a second, and then he knew, he just _knew_ who Jessy had the crush on. Only it had been the only one he hadn't anticipated: himself. He flushed realizing this, and coughed suddenly. "Well, I suppose we'd all better get a move on." "Right," everyone else chorused.

"Dawson? I didn't recognize you. Why, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost."

Avery sneered. "He's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be, Caledon!"

Bertie sighed. "And I promised Katzie I'd take these away from you."

Avery sighed, totally ignoring her sister. "I wish I could find a guy. A cross between Jack and Caledon. Confidant, almost arrogant, but handsome, and kind at times. Smart, strong, tall, the type to really take command."

"What's this?" Rubbeus asked as he walked in. 

"Titanic," Avery said with a sigh. "One of the greatest movies ever made, if not the greatest."

Rubbeus pretended to gag. "I prefer the 'Friday the thirteenth' movies myself."

Avery threw a pillow at Rubbeus. "You made me miss one of my favorite parts."

Bertie rolled her eyes. "Avery, the entire movie is your favorite part."

Avery had already opened her mouth to answer when Rubbeus turned off the movie. Avery chucked another pillow at him. 

"What'd you do that for? Jack just gave Rose the note!" she whined. Rubbeus grinned. "Come off it, Avery. Besides, we've got Sailor Bait to put up."

Avery blinked and grinned. "You're right. What're we waiting for?"

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessy murmured automatically. James stole a sideways glance at her and smiled. 

"To unite all peoples within our nation," he said softly. 

Touma looked at them. "Can't you two ever use a different slogan?"

James feigned being shocked. "And turn in our trademark 'Team Rocket' motto? Never. It's as much a part of this team as Jessy or myself or Meowth."

"And when we _do_ want to try something new," Jessy added. "It's usually a song."

She and James began to sing. "Our name is Team Rocket, and we fight for what is wrong. We got tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Typical," She turned her attention to her mini data computer, which had started to beep. She studied the readings closely as Touma strained to peer over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Mako-chan was right! The barrier between our two worlds _is_ very weak here!"

She closed her computer and turned to Touma. "One good 'Arrow Shock Wave' or 'Thunder Bolt Cut' would get us through in no time."

Touma nodded. "Then we'd better get back and tell the others."

Touma turned to Jessy. "Let's get back."

Jessy nodded and tugged on the balloon cord. Ami looked out over Graviton. It wasn't Tokyo, but the sparkling lake in the bottom of the crater was very beautiful. And the suburbs going gently up the sides gave it an almost unreal feeling. She glanced back at the Command Center and gasped. "Touma, look!"

Touma's head whipped back towards the command center and he gasped. A huge image of Rubbeus stood tall before them. The image laughed. 

"Hello, Ronin. Senshi. Surprised?"

Touma grit his teeth. "What have you done to Sailor Moon?" he shouted. Rubbeus smirked. 

"Oh, she's being quite well taken care of, aside from some bumps and bruises of her own making. She is _awfully_ clumsy."

Ami blushed, embarrassed for her friend. "You have no right to call her that! We want her and Chibiusa back now!"

Rubbeus laughed. "You think I'll simply give them to you? You must be more out of your mind than usual. You must come and get them. That's if you even dare. Your friend A-ko will be waiting for you. And you've already seen how hard she is to beat. Then again," he continued. "If you simply give yourselves up to our side, you'll escape any injuries you invariably incur."

Jessy snorted. "You aren't all powerful, you know. Especially if my pocket monster can take you down with one attack."

Rubbeus sneered. "That pocket monster of yours is no match for our ultimate power."

"What ultimate power?" Ami said. "Please. I've seen you beg us to save your life a few times, if I'm not mistaken."

Rubbeus was red now, partly with embarrassment and partly with anger. "We'll see who begs whom for their life when this is over," he said before disappearing. Touma shook his head.

"I really hate that guy."

Ami nodded. "So do I. Come one, we've got to get back."

"That was nice," Dais said, chuckling as Rubbeus walked in. Rubbeus scowled at him. 

"Shut up."

Dais smirked. "I must say, you managed to insult them once or twice before the Team Rocket Agent brought up her Pocket Monster."

Rubbeus sneered. "Why don't you go play with your little brat?"

Dais bristled. "You had better watch it," he said, his voice becoming like steel wrapped in velvet. "Or you may find yourself hurtling from the top of the Command Center."

Rubbeus was nonplused. "I can fly," he said simply.

Dais leaned back against the wall. "And you just might find Avery and that 'Leonardo DiCaprio' collection going with you."

Now, for some reason, Rubbeus found himself beginning to bristle as well. "And _you_ had better watch it," he spat. "Or you may find yourself hurtling into the mouth of Fuji-san."

"Break it up, you two," Katzie said, stepping into the room. "The last thing we need is for you two to get into a brawl and bring the whole place down on top of our heads."

Dais looked from Katzie to Rubbeus, and shrugged. "He's not worth it, anyway,"

He muttered and he disappeared. Rubbeus sighed. 

"I've got that idiot giving me nonsense, and I've got to take care of the Senshi…they don't pay me enough."

Katzie smiled. "Seeing as we don't get paid, I guess not."

Rubbeus chuckled. "Hey, where's Avery, anyhow?"

Katzie shrugged and waved her hands around. "I don't know, out shopping, I guess."

Rubbeus was about to respond when his eye caught on Katzie's left hand. He grabbed it and peered at the ring on it.

"Where'd you get this?" he demanded. 

Katzie shrugged. "It was a gift from Kale."

Rubbeus straightened suddenly. "You're engaged."

Katzie blushed and nodded excitedly. "Oh, I am _so_ excited! He got down on one knee, _one knee,_ and proposed! I was so shocked!"

Rubbeus nodded absently. Katzie waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo! Rubbeus?"

Rubbeus blinked suddenly and shook his head. "What were you saying?"

"You weren't listening to a thing I was saying," Katzie said mournfully. "Where were you?"

Rubbeus shook his head. "Nevermind. Congrats, Katzie." With that, he walked off, leaving Katzie to wonder about him.

He collapsed into the chair and sighed. Katzie was engaged. That was unexpected. All this talk of marriage brought his mind back to Avalon, to his first love. Looking over to his end table, he picked up the small jewel given him by the evil princess, Cale. His mind wandered back to that first kiss, the two of them together alone in her castle. He sighed again and put it back. He felt so lonely lately. It hadn't been so bad when Bertie and Dais had first gotten together. He hadn't known love then.

And now Kale and Katzie. Even Anubis had Prizma. The only one of the sisters who _was_ available was Avery. She was pretty enough. Pretty brown eyes, long legs. The short skirt didn't hurt either, although it did serve to make her look quite a bit like a Senshi. Then again, whoever said that he didn't like the length of the fukus on the Senshi?

But that wasn't the issue here, he reminded himself. He blinked as he went over everything he _did_ like about Avery, and realized that the list was long indeed. He actually _liked_ Avery? This couldn't be! But it was, he told himself. 

"Oh man," he murmured out loud. Well, he knew how he felt about Avery. The next question was how did Avery feel about him? 

It was nearly impossible to tell. One couldn't read people's minds. But all this talk about Katzie and Kale had made her lonelier than she had been for a long time. All the great guys were taken, she lamented to herself. Dais had Bertie. Kale had Katzie. Anubis had Prizma. And Sekhmet had sworn never to fall in love, _ever_. Not that after her latest encounter with that pocket monster, she wanted to have anything to do with snakes ever again. So, the only other guy in the place was Rubbeus.

Not that he was bad looking, Avery told herself. He was quite handsome. And was he ever strong. She could spend hours watching him work out. And he was quite intelligent. If he could get his pig-headed-ness out of the way, he might even be able to get along with Dais. He was definitely the leader-type. Confidant. Highly aggravating, perhaps. Still, the vest, when worn open, showed off his well-toned muscles. She blinked and ticked off everything she wanted in a guy quickly in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized that Rubbeus was the perfect match. And had been all along.

"Oh man," she murmured out loud. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

She attack was aimed squarely at the doors, but it did nothing to let them go. Chibiusa sighed. "This is hopeless. We'll have to wait until the others save us."

Sailor Moon sighed. "I guess you're right," she muttered. She sat down on the floor beside Chibiusa. 

"I miss Mamo-chan," she whispered. Chibiusa looked up. 

"So do I," she said. 

Sailor Moon sighed, and then looked down at her stomach as it rumbled rather loudly. She stood and walked over to the door. "I hope you aren't planning to starve us to death!" she shouted. She heard a muffled snort, and then footsteps walking away from the door. Whoever had been guarding their door had obviously heard her, and gone to get some food. She walked over to the bed and sat on the bed. "They should be back in a while with some food."

Chibiusa grinned. "Knowing how you eat, it may take them an hour!"

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at Chibiusa. Chibiusa, however, refused to become involved in another tongue war, and sighed. She cocked her head as if listening hard. Then she looked up expectantly as the door opened and Anubis, who apparently had been the one who snorted, carried in a rather large tray. He sat one dish before Chibiusa, and the rest before Sailor Moon, who started on it immediately. He and Chibiusa watched her for a second. Then they looked at each other.

"You're _sure_ she's your mother?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder. Thanks for the food."

Anubis chuckled. "It's fine. It wasn't too hard to find some; we keep plenty in stock for when Dais gets hungry." 

Chibiusa giggled a bit and started to eat her food with a quiet dignity that Sailor Moon seemed to have avoided altogether. He sighed and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

"What are we waiting for?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at Shou. So did Seiji. 

"Hold it, Shou," he cautioned. "We need to form a plan. Not everything calls for your patented approach of attack first, attack some more and then when everyone's unconscious, try to ask some questions."

Tien looked at Seiji. "No more 'Wild Wild West' for Seiji."

Shou rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I'm no Jim West. Still, I don't see any reason to wait around."

Ami looked at Rei. "Remember when the Ronins were trapped in the Dynasty?"

Rei nodded. "I do. The Ancient had us wait to go in after you guys, even though we were itching to go. I think he held us back because had we rushed into it, we may have done more harm than good to the guys."

Ami looked at Shou. "Get the point?"

Vegeta nodded. "Rei-san and Ami-san are right. Right now, as long as we've yet to make our attack, Sailor Moon and Chibiusa are more than likely in better condition than if they hadn't been captured. So there's no real reason for us to rush into this. On the other hand," he continued. "There's also A-ko to think about. So far, we've only been focusing on getting Sailor Moon and Chibiusa out. We also need to get A-ko out too."

Yamcha nodded. "Leave A-ko to me."

Now it was Piccolo's turn to raise an eyebrow in Yamcha's direction. "Yamcha," he said slowly. "Do you know who her parents are?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Um, no. Why?"

Piccolo sighed. "Well I do. Her mother is Wonder Woman. Her father is Superman. With a combination like that, do you honestly think you can handle A-ko on your own?"

Yamcha thought on it and shook his head. "I guess you're right," he said slowly. 

Shin walked into the room with freshly baked cookies on a tray. Goku and Shou pounced on him immediately. Shin sat the empty tray on a table and sat next to Makoto. 

"What I want to know," he said. "Is exactly how we plan to _find_ Sailor Moon, and Chibiusa. I've no doubt that A-ko will present herself to us, being in the Dynasty's power. But they're nae going to hand us Sailor Moon on a silver platter."

Mamoru shook his head. "They want us bad enough. They'll lead us right to her."

"Which leaves," a new voice from the door said. "The question of how much force they plan to try and trap us with."

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Sailor Uranus standing there. On either side of her were Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. 

"Haruka-chan," Makoto said softly. "Are you sure you wish to come? You've never dealt with the Dynasty in their own territory before."

"I follow the princess, and right now the princess is in danger." Uranus responded. 

Pluto nodded. "And I protect Small Lady. We must go. Without us, you will not make it."

Ryo looked around at everyone. "Then it's settled. We'll form our plan tonight. And tomorrow, make our head-on attack."

"I _must_ be losing my mind."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Because…oh, nevermind."

Bertie looked up from playing with Ben. "No…what were you going to say, Rubbeus?"

Rubbeus sighed. "I…I think I'm falling in love again." He said, blushing. Bertie squealed. 

"Oooh, really? Do tell."

Rubbeus shook his head. "No. I'm too embarrassed. And you sisters would never let me live it down."

Bertie shook her head. "You're as bad as any of those warlords. Well, just answer me this: do I know her?"

Rubbeus nodded sullenly. Bertie grinned. "Okay. I'll take it from there."

Rubbeus shook his head again. "No, you aren't. You aren't taking this _anywhere_. I need to figure this out on my own."

Bertie tsked. "Rubbeus, Rubbeus, you relax. I'll try to find out who she is and how she feels about you, if that'll make you feel any better. Of course it'll make my search a bit easier if I knew who she was."

Rubbeus looked at her. "What are the chances of your shutting up until you get your way?"

"Slim to nil," she said, grinning. Rubbeus sighed. 

"Fine. It's your sister."

Bertie's eyes went wide. "You…you mean Avery?"

"She's the only sister who's available, isn't she?"

Bertie giggled. "Okay, Rubbeus. I'll find out who she likes, and if you're on that list. Okay?"

Rubbeus nodded sullenly. 

Bertie giggled, picked up her son and disappeared.

"Um…Jessy-san?"

Jessy turned and blushed slightly. "Oh. Seiji-san. Hello."

Seiji blushed too. "Uh, hi. Um…look…um…"

Jessy blinked. "You know?"

Seiji nodded. Jessy's face went red. "I'll kill James! I know he told you!"

Seiji shook his head. "No. Actually, James refused to tell us when asked out of respect for you wishes. I have a pretty good way of figuring things out on my own."

Jessy blushed harder. "Oh," she said quietly. 

Seiji sighed. "Look, Jessy…I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past few days. I've been really rude."

Jessy shook her head. "No, you had every right. James and I just barged into your house, and after all the trouble we put you through the last time." She looked into his eyes. "Seiji, I heard you tell Makoto-san that you don't respect us. Well, you really have no reason to. And if you want, we'll leave."

Seiji shook his head. "No, Jessy. I don't want you to leave. And if I didn't respect you when all this began, I do now."

Jessy smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them out and grinned. She stuck her hand out. "Friends?"

Seiji took her hand and shook it gently. "Friends, Jessy-chan."

Jessy grinned. "Seiji-chan." She blinked. "Oh! Minako-san!"

Seiji blinked too. "Right! I promised her I'd tell her about our next move. I'd better go tell her."

"And when you get back," Jessy said as Seiji started up the steps. "I challenge you to a game of 'Virtua Fighter.'"

"Only if I get to be Kage," Seiji responded. Jessy grinned wider. 

"You got a deal."

Seiji grinned and bounded up the steps.

"That arrogant..."

Bulma shook her head. "Such language, James. And I _still_ don't know which Ronin you're talking about."

James shook his head. "Does it matter? I mean, Jessy's fawning over him. And for what? He doesn't have anything I don't. And he doesn't ever like her, for goodness sake! She deserves better than him. Someone who will treat her right, care for her. Someone…"

"Someone like you?" Bulma said softly. James looked at her and smiled faintly. 

"Yeah. But she doesn't even know I'm interested in her, so I guess there's no point in worrying myself about it, huh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," a male voice responded behind him. James whirled to see Seiji there. "There might be hope for you two yet."

"How?" James spat at him. "All she ever talks about is 'Seiji this' and 'Seiji that'. It's never been like that with me."

Seiji shook his head. "Don't get jealous. Jessy-chan and I talked things over. I don't think she's too stuck on me anymore. Which leaves open a huge window of opportunity for you. Whether or not you choose to climb through it, though, is up to you."

James blinked, letting all this sink in, and then he smiled. "So…I may have a shot after all?"

Seiji smiled. "Yep."

Bulma smiled too. "See, James? Things do work out for the best."

James…a crush? Oh man, would that ever explain a lot. She just couldn't believe it. That's why he had been so hurt when she'd told him she had a crush on Seiji. How did she feel about James? She wasn't sure yet. She'd have to think on it. Ever so quietly, she stood and tiptoed away from the doorway of the room down the hall to her room.


	3. Chapter three: things begin to heat up

Ch 3

Ch 3

And I'm here, to remind you,

Of the mess you left when you went away,

It's not fair, to remind me,

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me.

You, you, you oughta know…

-You oughta know, Alanis Morsette

"What are you getting at?"

Sailor Moon looked Kale square in the eye. "If Chibiusa and I win, you let us AND A-ko go."

"And if _I_ win?"

Sailor Moon sighed. "Then we'll submit willingly."

Kale looked back at Dais. Dais grinned. "I fought Venus, don't forget. She lost."

Sailor Moon glared at him. "I'm more powerful than Minako-chan. Or are you afraid you'll lose?"

Kale stiffened. "You've got a deal," he said shortly. He nodded to A-ko, who grudgingly handed Chibiusa her locket. Chibiusa grinned. 

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" she yelled, transforming into Super Sailor Chibimoon.

She and Super Sailor Moon grinned as Kale transformed into his armor. Kale grinned as well. 

"It's much too bad you're afraid of the dark, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon smirked. "And it's too bad you can't beat a senshi."

Kale leapt into the air. "We shall see! Black Lightning Strike!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon calmly summoned their Moon Kaleidoscopes. The held them across each other, and held hands. The both opened their eyes simultaneously and yelled "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" they both yelled, pointing the Kaleidoscopes straight at Kale. Kale dodged, though not too quickly, and lost his attack. Frustrated, he landed before them while the senshi smirked. Kale snarled and made a running start at them.

"I've got to come,"

"No!"

There was that worry creeping back into his voice again. She began to suspect that her injuries were more serious-much more serious-than anyone had let on. She struggled to sit up.

"Seiji," she said. "I want to know what injuries I've really got, or else I'm going out there and I'm fighting till the death."

Seiji blinked, and then nodded. "Okay, Mina-ko. But lay back down. I'll go get Touma."

Minako smiled, satisfied, and lay back down, wondering if the intense pain in her side had anything to do with her untold injuries. Seiji returned a moment later with Touma. Minako looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell it to me truthfully. How banged up am I?"

Touma sighed. "Well…there's the hairline fractures in your right leg and arm, the broken ribs, and the bruised liver. You were hit pretty hard."

Minako lay and let all this sink in for a second, and then nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Touma-chan."

Touma nodded silently, and walked out of the room. Seiji looked to Minako.

"Mina-ko," he said softly. "You're going to be all right?"

Minako flashed him a warm smile and nodded. "I'll be fine, Seiji-chan. You go and get Usagi and Chibiusa back."

Seiji smiled and kissed her softly. "You rest for now, and I'll have Usagi by your bedside in no time."

Minako grinned. "Oh, I'm sure I'll see Usagi soon enough."

"What are you getting at?"

Bertie shrugged. "I dunno…I was just wondering."

Avery raised an eyebrow at her sister. Bertie held up a peace sign and said, "Just between sisters, of course."

Avery sighed. "Well, there is this one _really _cute guy I like…"

"And?" Bertie said, goading her sister on. Avery played with Ben in her lap. 

"Well, he's tall…strong, handsome, smart, confidant. He's got great muscles. Defined, but not huge. He's really a great guy."

Bertie smiled, nodding. "Mmm hmmm. And no names?"

Avery blushed. "You'd never let me live it down if I told you."

"Just like you never let me live down my crush on Dais? And look at what it's turned into. C'mon, maybe he likes you too."

Avery shook her head. "No…he's a little too arrogant to concern himself about me."

"Don't be too sure. Who is it?"

Avery sighed again. "Well, it's…Rubbeus."

Bertie's eyes lit up and she squealed with glee. "Rubbeus? Really?"

Avery nodded, turning crimson. Bertie grabbed her by the wrist. "Girl, you have got to come with me!"

Avery clung desperately to keep her nephew from falling and hurting himself. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions, just come on!

Bertie led Avery through a mirror into Rubbeus' room, where he had been sitting reading a magazine. He stood when Bertie came through the mirror, dragging a protesting Avery with her.

"What the-"

Bertie stood Avery in front of Rubbeus. "I believe you two have some talking to do," she said in between fits of giggles. She then turned and left the room. Avery and Rubbeus looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Rubbeus shrugged and said,

"So…want something to drink?"

Sailor Moon gasped as Kale pressed a gauntleted hand against her throat. 

"Ready to concede defeat?" he growled. Sailor Moon looked at him.

"I'll never admit defeat."

She wedged her leg up between them and forced him off of her. She then began a series of high-powered kicks at Kale, who had to guard his face and back off. She leapt into the air and yelled "Sailor Moon Kick!" and smashed the heel of her boot into Kale's face guard.

Kale held his face, cursing. Sailor Moon summoned her Moon Kaleidoscope again and kicked him again, in the chest, forcing him down. She pressed the Kaleidoscope against Kale's throat.

"Are _you_ ready to admit defeat?"

Kale began to chuckle. "Fool. You really thought we'd let you out?"

Dais walked over, picking up both the unconscious Chibimoon and prying Sailor Moon from Kale's chest just as she aimed a very good attack at him.

"You promised! You promised!" she yelled. Kale stood, straightened himself and grinned. 

"I did nothing of the sort. I never promised or swore to anything."

Sailor Moon was fighting against Dais for all she was worth. "I should have known better than to trust you!"

"Shoulda but didn't," Dais responded. He smirked. "At least Minako had the brains to make me swear to my promise. Of course, I beat her anyway, so it didn't matter much in the end."

Sailor Moon was furious. She got a good hold of Dais' shoulder length wavy hair and gave it a good yank. Dais dropped her and Chibimoon, cursing. Sailor Moon picked herself up almost before she hit the ground and made for Kale, but Dais was quicker than that, and grabbed her before she crossed the distance between them. Sailor Moon elbowed Dais in the ribs, who yelled in pain, but kept holding her. She then kicked him in the shin and ground the heel of her boot into his foot. That made him let go a second time and Sailor Moon wasted no time going after Kale this time. She took off her tiara. 

"Moon tiara action!" she yelled, hurling the golden disc at Kale. Kale managed to jump clear in time and the tiara returned to the senshi just as Dais grabbed her again and slung her over his shoulder.

Sailor Moon pounded hard on his back, but the grim faced Dais bore it. He looked to the side as Bertie entered, carrying her son. She looked at the scene. 

"Oh my," she said. She took a good look at the tattered Sailor Moon, the badly bruised and beaten Kale, and her husband, who looked as if he'd just about had all the punishment he could take. Bertie tsked and sat her son down. She walked over behind Dais, facing Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stopped beating on his back to look up at her. Bertie smiled.

"How about something to eat?"

Sailor Moon blinked. "Is this a trick?"

"No trick. I'm just trying to make sure my husband doesn't develop permanent back problems from the beating you're giving him."

Sailor Moon glared back over her shoulder at Kale. "He tricked me," she said simply, pointing. Bertie shook her head and tsked again. 

"Horrid thing to do. Why don't we talk about it over, oh, a chocolate cake and tea?"

Sailor Moon grinned. "Fine with me. But _somebody_ has to put me down first."

Dais set Sailor Moon down gratefully. Bertie smiled sweetly at Sailor Moon. "Now, let's see to that cake, hmmm?"

Sailor Moon looked from Chibimoon to Bertie. Bertie hit her head as if remembering something.

"Oh, of course! We'll see she gets special care, and that I promise. And I never break a promise, now do I, honey?"

"Of course not, love."

"See?" Bertie said, smiling. "Now, we'll go talk this thing over and Small Lady will be good as new by the time you get back. Come on," she said, taking Sailor Moon by the wrist and dragging her out of the room. Kale looked at Dais, who gingerly picked up Super Sailor Chibimoon. 

"What just happened?"

Dais chuckled. "My wife just saved my back, pacified the angriest Sailor Moon I've ever seen, and is probably going to drug her tea and put her to sleep."

"Why didn't you hit her, knock her out the old fashioned way?"

"Because we've got to keep her in good condition. I nearly killed the last Senshi I lost my temper with. That can't happen with Usagi."

Kale nodded slowly. "I guess you're right…"

Dais nodded. "C'mon. We've got to get Small Lady back in good health. Bertie _did_ promise, after all."

Kale chuckled and led the way to SickBay.

"So we go in at midnight?"

Haruka nodded. "Less people around that time. We shouldn't be seen."

Goku nodded as well. "There's also a good chance that the warlords will be resting around that time. Less chance of being pounced upon right away."

Bulma nodded. "That's about everything, then."

Haruka stood. "Right. Let's suit up."

She took out her transformation stick. "Uranus Planet Power,"

Michiru held up hers. "Neptune Planet Power,"

Setsuna followed suit. "Pluto Planet Power,"

The three of them chorused "Make Up!"

Haruka took a ball of light blue energy and spun it around her until it made a circle on the ground. The circle sent up a wall, which dissipated, leaving her body suit. A few more twists and turns, and she was almost fully suited up and paused a moment as the final touch was added: some light lipstick. She then struck her pose.

Michiru also took a ball of energy-blue-green-and spun it around her until it made a circle on the ground. The circle gave way to a circular wall of water, and underwater, Sailor Neptune was fully suited up except for her light lipstick. Then she, too, struck her pose.

Setsuna spun a pall of purple energy in the same fashion, which turned into a circular wall which then cascaded in from the top onto her. Fully suited, some red lipstick was added, and she then struck her pose.

Ami held up her stick. "Mercury Crystal Power,"

Makoto held up hers. "Jupiter Crystal Power,"

Rei held up hers. "Mars Crystal Power,"

"Make up!" they shouted in unison. 

Ami took a ball of blue energy and pirouetted in place, twirling it around her like a ribbon. It was enough to cover her body, legs and arms. A flurry of bubbles and Ami was Super Sailor Mercury.

Makoto spun around with her stick held high. Surrounded by lightning, a flash of lightning went up her sides. Quick as lightning, she was Super Sailor Jupiter.

Rei spun around with her stick held high as well. Rings of fire surrounded portions of her body. They all closed in on her, and in a flash of fire, she became Super Sailor Mars.

The now fully transformed Sailor Senshi looked at everyone else, who had also made themselves ready. 

Seiji turned to Jessy. "You and James stay here with Minako, Jessy-chan, in case she needs some help before we can get back."

Jessy nodded and smiled. "You can count on us, Seiji-chan."

Seiji nodded, and all twenty or so of them filed out the door. James sighed. 

"Speaking of the fallen soldier, I suppose we should go check on her. I'll go up."

"James," Jessy said suddenly. James turned. 

"Yes?"

Jessy smiled. "No more bad blood between us, okay? After you come down, we'll work out a foolproof plan to swipe that twerp's Pikachu."

James smiled. "You bet."

He headed up the stairs and was gone a few moments before running back down the stairs.

"Minako's gone!"

She moved stealthily behind the group of rescuers. It had been hard transforming without the others below her hearing her. It had been harder still for her to slip out just behind them as James went upstairs to check on her. But she _had_ to help rescue her friend. She was, after all, the leader of the Senshi when Sailor Moon wasn't around. What kind of leader stayed in bed while their troops marched? She knew Seiji would be royally pissed with her for leaving her bed, let alone fighting, for a very long time. But she'd deal with him later, as she always did. Right now, she agreed with Sailor Uranus; the only thing that mattered was getting Sailor Moon and Chibiusa out of the Dynasty. A-ko too.

Avery blushed hotly and turned her back on Rubbeus, who quickly tried to apologize. 

"Oh, geez, Avery, come on. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Avery huffed. "Then why say it?"

"I wasn't thinking. Come on, you know I don't really think of you as a shrew."

Avery wasn't convinced. She still kept her back to Rubbeus, who put out a somewhat nervous hand out on her shoulder. 

"Avery," he said frankly. "I think you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Avery cast a small glance over her shoulder. "Really?"

Rubbeus nodded earnestly. "Really and truly." 

Avery turned back around and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly. Rubbeus opened his arms and Avery stepped into them. Rubbeus closed his arms around her, and they stood there in that embrace for a few moments before Dais appeared silently behind them. Rubbeus barely turned his head to look at the warlord.

"Yes?"

Dais stifled a mean-spirited chuckle. "You said you wanted to know when we were ready to convert Sailor Moon and Small Lady. I do hope," he added. "That you will take more care with Small Lady this time. No shortcuts as last time, when the Senshi were able to convert her back."

Avery blushed. "How do you know about that?" she asked. Dais smirked.

"Are you kidding? I'd be surprised if even Team Rocket didn't know about that. Word travels fast in the crime world. You ought to know."

Avery's blush deepened. Rubbeus scowled to cover his embarrassment. "Was there anything else?" he asked icily. Dais nodded. 

"There was. The Sailor Senshi and Ronins have started out to get their poor little princess back. Including the outer. I think we can get them all in this one."

"What about Venus? She was pretty badly injured from the last fight. Seiji probably wouldn't have let her come."

Dais chuckled. "When has that ever stopped her? She trailing behind the others in an attempt to stay unnoticed. I'd hate to be her when Seiji finds out, though."

Rubbeus chuckled as well. "Well, since they're on their way here, let's boost up security at all entrances. And get Sailor Moon and the brat into the chamber."

"Wait," Touma said suddenly, placing a hand out to stop the entire group. They were nearly to the Command Center. "I hear something behind us."

Everyone tensed. Seiji, at the back of the group, could hear breathing behind him. Labored breathing at that. Why hadn't he heard it before? Whoever was following them had a hard time breathing and following them. He whirled, sword drawn. 

"Come out, whoever you are!" he yelled. The person walked slowly out of the shadows into the light. Seiji gaped.

"Mina-ko?!?" 

Sailor Venus blushed. "Uh, hi, Seiji." She could tell Seiji was struggling to keep control of himself by the way his face was drawn. Shin walked slowly up beside Seiji. 

"Coming with us will enable her to get her strength back faster," he said softly. Seiji took a deep breath and sighed. He looked up at Venus.

"Since we're almost to the Command Center, I suppose there's no way we can get you back to the house before daybreak. You'll have to come with us. But I don't want you using anything more powerful than your chain."

"But Seiji-chan…"

Seiji gave her a look and Venus fell silent. She was in enough trouble as it was. Seiji motioned for her to walk close by him and motioned to Touma, who led the group on. 

As they walked, Seiji whispered fiercely "Why did you come? I thought I told you to stay home." "I came because my best friend and princess is in trouble. I'm doing what any good friend would do, and what is my sworn duty."

"You can't protect anyone if you collapse halfway into your 'Love and Beauty Shock'."

Venus bristled. "And _you_ can't stop me from doing a thing I want to and you know it. So please don't even try."

"And if I do?" Seiji hissed, still obviously angry. Venus got even angrier. Her voice becoming like steel wrapped in velvet, she said,

"Then you'll be very sorry, Seiji-san."

With that she moved ahead in the group, leaving Seiji alone at the back. It took him a moment that she had used the suffix "san" instead of the usual "chan". 

"Oh no," he muttered. "What have I done now?" 

Katzie giggled. "Kale-chan, it's wonderful!"

Kale grinned. He stroked the baby Vulpix from its ears to its six tails. "I'm glad you like it. I captured it just for you."

Katzie looked at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Oh, Kale-chan. Really?"

Kale nodded. "Anything for my Katzie."

Katzie deposited the small fox pocket monster on the bed and kissed Kale, who gladly returned the favor. Katzie broke it off and grinned. "It goes so well with my powers, too. Oh, Kale, promise you'll help me train it."

"As I said, anything for you."

Katzie hugged him. "Oh, Kale-chan, you are the absolute best boyfriend- fiancé a girl could ever have!"

Kale hugged her back. "I'm glad you think so, Kat-ko. I'd hate to have you upset with me again. I might end up with nothing left."

Katzie giggled and kissed him. "I won't do anything like that again, Kale-chan. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Katzie grinned and leaned in to kiss Kale again when Bertie entered. The two of them jumped apart and blushed. Bertie shook her head.

"Oh, how cute! Look, you guys. The Senshi and Ronins are on their way. So we've got to be ready for them."

Kale grinned evilly at the thought of battle. "Are Sailor Moon and Chibimoon being conditioned?"

Bertie grinned as well. "Yep. So, all that's left is to lie and wait. And keep them from the chamber room, of course."

"Of course," Katzie said with a grin of her own. "And of course, I'll be wanting to take out that sassy little fire senshi out myself. I still owe her a rematch from the temple."

Kale suppressed a snigger. Half the reason was probably because Katzie wanted to make sure Kale never had any inclination to develop a crush on Rei again. Or any of the other Senshi, for that matter. Of course if all went well, soon the Senshi would be taking their orders from the warlords. He grinned again, he true evil warlord nature showing itself for the first time in so many days. 

"The Sailor Senshi are done for."

"Careful!" Sailor Mercury caught Sailor Venus as she stumbled for the fourth or fifth time. She cast a worried glance at the other Senshi but said nothing. They all knew how absolutely stubborn Sailor Venus could be. Especially when it came to the Senshi. Sailor Venus gently shook off her friend's helping hand.

"Don't stop for me. Keep going," she rasped. Seiji walked up next to her and offered an arm to support her with, but Sailor Venus only stuck her nose in the air and moved away from him. They'd walked on like this for almost twenty minutes before Touma called a halt. 

"This is where we'll go in. Seiji," he said, turning to the samurai of light. "Would you prefer to do the honors?"

Seiji chuckled and held his sword high. "Thunder, Bolt, Cut!" he yelled, bringing his sword down to the ground. As he brought it down, the space in front of them seemed to split like a ripped curtain. Sailor Mercury monitored the readings on her mini data computer. 

"The area's safe. Let's go in."

They all filed into the rip, Seiji trailing them all. As Seiji stepped through the space, the tear behind them closed up while a low sinister chuckle sounded in the air.

"Oh, this is going to be sweet."

"Very," Rubbeus agreed. He turned to the four sisters. "But remember, we need the Ronins alive enough for Talpa to absorb their armor. The Senshi will have a choice: join us or die."

Katzie snorted. "One particular Senshi won't have that choice."

Rubbeus threw her a look. "I know you're angry, Katzie, but you cannot kill Rei. We may need her yet."

Katzie snorted again, but kept quiet. Bertie was the one who spoke next. "The only thing I'm truly worried about is the Outer Senshi. They're all very powerful, especially Uranus."

"Uranus can be dealt with," Avery said. "As all the Senshi can be dealt with. You just have to know how to do it."

"And _you_ have a plan, I suppose?" Prizma asked. Avery grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I do just happen to have a plan. It's quite simple, as a matter of fact. The only thing we need is Neptune."

"It's _way_ too quiet," Shou muttered. "They should have been upon us by now."

"Come to think of it," Shin added. "We should have seen some sign of Sailor Moon and Chibiusa by now as well."

"No, we shouldn't," Neptune said. She took out her mirror. "They know their tricks won't work on my mirror. They're trying to find a way to trick us without using visual deception, which is hard for them."

"Not so hard as you may think!" a voice yelled. The crack of a whip filled the air as Avery appeared and quickly wrapped her whip around Sailor Neptune, pinning her arms to her body. A quick yank and Neptune was struggling against the arm Avery held around her neck. Sailor Uranus took out her sword.

"Let her go!"

Avery smirked. "I doubt it. Come and get her, if you dare. You'll find her within the very center of the castle. And we'll be waiting!"

With that, Avery disappeared with Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus clenched her fists tightly and stood silent for a moment before falling to her knees and pounding the ground hard. "No!" she yelled. Sailor Venus laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Haruka. In the mean time, we've got to keep going."

Sailor Uranus nodded silently and stood. She turned to Sailor Mercury, who was scanning the area. "Anything yet?"

Sailor Mercury had already begun to voice her answer when a sudden beeping made her stop short.

"Wait…yes! There's a strong energy identical to that of the Dynasty coming from that direction," she said, pointing to her right. Seiji looked off in the direction she had pointed. 

"Well, I guess we go that way, then," he said. He set off in the direction Sailor Mercury had indicated, the rest of the group tagging along, with Venus and Uranus trailing behind, Venus whispering consoling words to Uranus as Uranus supported her.

"Let me go!"

Prizma smirked. "Not on your life, Neptune. You're going to receive the same treatment as A-ko and the other two Senshi we've got.

Neptune's eyes went wide. "Sailor Moon would never allow herself to be brainwashed by you!"

"Oh, but see, she already has," Bertie said, grinning. She clapped her hands and Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon appeared both with evil grins on their faces. Sailor Neptune backed into a wall. 

"No…it can't be!"

"But it is," Sailor Moon said, grinning wider. "And soon everyone will join us. From Sailor Mercury to Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

Sailor Neptune squinted at them, then she reached for her mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" she yelled, aiming the mirror at the two Senshi. A light shimmered out of the mirror, and, upon impact with the Senshi, dissipated them. Prizma aimed a good jolt of her black lightning at Neptune, who shuddered as the lightning hit her and crumpled to the ground. She snatched the mirror from Neptune's limp hands.

"I wonder how she knew," Bertie murmured thoughtfully. Rubbeus picked up the unconscious Senshi. 

"It doesn't matter now. Avery, what's the next part of your plan?"

Avery grinned. "Follow me."

"Your loyalty lies within the Dynasty…"

No! That wasn't true! She was Sailor Moon; her loyalty was to the people of Earth!

"You serve Talpa alone…"

She served no one! She was the Senshi of love and justice! She would never join the Dynasty. 

And yet, with each statement, it became harder and harder to resist the soothing voice in her head.

"Let your guard down," it said, its voice flowing like silk. "And let us take away your hurt, your fears. We wish to help you…"

Sailor Moon almost did let her guard down, but then she remembered Princess Snow Kaguya, an evil ice witch, had told her the exact same thing about wanting to freeze the planet and add it to her collection. Badiyanu, a witch who had tried to have her Black Dream Hole engulf the planet, had said a similar thing about her coffin of dreams.

All they wanted was to destroy us, Sailor Moon thought. And the Dynasty is no different.

That gave her a whole new surge of power with which to resist the soothing voice in her mind. 

"We almost had her!"

Dais sighed and looked through the clear glass covering at Sailor Moon. She was being even more stubborn than he'd anticipated. She'd almost let her guard down, but something had given her a huge new surge of power at the last second and she became strong enough to resist them again.

He looked to Anubis, who looked like he knew what was about to come. "Anubis, what happened?"

"I-I don't know," he said shakily. "Something the voice said must have tripped something in her mind that gave her strength to fight back. I don't know what it was."

Dais snarled. "Then we'll just have to approach this from a different angle. I want her memory wiped, and then I want her brainwashed. The voice can't trip a memory if there's no memory to trip."

Anubis grinned and turned to the monitoring station, making the necessary arrangements. "Now why didn't I think of that?" he said under his breath. He would have said it out loud, but he didn't want another volley of insults from Dais. 

He turned Dais. "There's also a problem with Chibimoon. Apparently that botched job the Negaverse did has left traces of Black Lady in her mind that we can't erase."

"Then why erase it?" Dais said, shrugging. "Black Lady's allegiance is to the Doom Phantom and Wiseman follows the Doom Phantom. We'll have to provide her with a Luna-P, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Anubis grinned wider and made the necessary arrangements to Chibimoon's status chamber as well. He then turned to A-ko, who had been looking on.

"Go greet our guests. Keep them away from the castle as long as you can."

A-ko grinned, anticipating battle. She bowed. "Yes, sir!" she said enthusiastically before disappearing. Dais grinned as well.

"By the time they get finished with her, Sailor Moon, and Chibimoon will already be on our side."

"And this one," a voice came from the door. Dais turned to see Avery followed by Rubbeus carrying an unconscious Neptune. He grinned.

"Neptune too? This day just keeps getting better and better. I'll make up a duplicate to use as bait while Neptune gets her little treatment."

"Bubble, Spray!"

The area clouded with fog. A-ko twisted and turned, trying to catch a glimpse of her enemies. Venus knew she had to be secured. Usually, Sailor Moon's tiara would have done, but, as her mother always said, play the hand you're dealt.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" She yelled, securing A-ko's arms to her sides. Jupiter geared up, ready to take A-ko out. But Piccolo beat her to it.

"Special Beam Cannon Fire!" he yelled, sending a blast of energy encompassed by a spiral of energy straight at A-ko, who never quite knew what hit her.

Jupiter looked at Piccolo, who grinned. "You're not the only ones with a few tricks."

Jupiter grinned in newfound respect for the Namek. She turned to the fallen A-ko and kneeled, waving her hand in front of her closed eyes. She then opened an eye and looked into it.

"I think she's really out this time."

Piccolo picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "And let's hope she stays that way until we can find a way to change her back," he looked to Seiji. "You were leading?"

"The battle's over."

"What?" Rubbeus roared. Avery shrunk back. 

"Hey, don't kill the messenger…"

Rubbeus held her arms gently. "I'm not mad at you, Avery, but this was unexpected. Sailor Moon and Small Lady aren't ready yet. We need to find a way to stall them a bit longer."

"I suppose we could send out some water beasts to keep them busy."

Rubbeus nodded. "Do it. I don't want them anywhere near the castle until Sailor Moon and Small Lady are on our side."

"Oh man, look!" Shou shouted, pointing. Touma gasped as a score of water beasts came charging at them.

"We're never going to make any type of decent time now."

"How hard can they be to deal with?" Goku said, shrugging. Seiji glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Pretty hard. Each time we try to cut them down, two more rear up from the two pieces. And that's only if we cut them in half."

Krillin blinked. "Huh?"

Seiji looked at him. "Ever see the Sorcerer's Apprentice?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the broom?"

Krillin's eyes widened. "Oh," he said softly. He turned his attention the beasts coming at him. If that were true, then his destructo-disc wouldn't be of much help. The only thing they could hope for was…

"Hey, Gohan!" he shouted over this shoulder. "Think you can make a barrier?"

Gohan nodded. "I think so."

"Ready, then," Krillin said, powering up. Goku shook his head. 

"If a barrier's all we need, than I can do it myself." He said. Krillin looked up at him and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Goku began to power up, making all the pebbles around the group first rise into the air and then explode. With a battle yell, he powered up fully and brought the heels of his palms together.

"Ka-me-a-me-a, Ka-me-a-me-a. KA-ME-A-ME-A!" he yelled, letting lose with a powerful burst of energy he directed to form a dome-like barrier around them all. The water beasts pounded on the outside, unable to penetrate it. Shou looked at Goku. 

"How long can you keep this up?"

"Depends on the strength of any attacks."

"Allow me to make up your mind for you," a deep voice yelled. Suddenly, a powerful burst of black lightning hit the dome. Goku staggered but the dome held firm. Kale appeared, laughing evilly.

"Quite impressive, Kakarotto. I must say, I didn't expect you to be this strong. But what else to expect from the murderer of Frieza?"

Goku's eyes flashed. "I'm no murderer!"

"Oh aren't you? Frieza was merely half the alien you thought him to be when you sent him to another dimension, wasn't he? And no match for you, I'm sure." "He attacked me."

"But, as I said, he was no match for you in your super sayajin state. You didn't _have_ to kill him."

"Yes, I did!"

"Goku," Krillin said sharply. "Don't argue with this warlord. He's just trying to plant doubt in your mind."

"Tell me," Kale said, focusing his attention on Krillin. "Are you one of those representing the Lollipop Guild?" 

Krillin grit his teeth. "Don't make me mad." 

"And let's see," Kale said, going on. "We have the mime, the cueball, scarface, the little green man from Mars, the brat, and, oh yes, let's not forget our haughty sayajin scumbag who thinks he's a prince."

Vegeta bristled. "You're going to pay for that remark."

Kale smirked. "I doubt it greatly. It's hard when you can't see your adversary," he said, instantly plunging them all into pitch darkness. Seiji started. He knew this tactic all too well. He held up his sword. 

"Thunder, Bolt, Cut!" he yelled, but nothing happened. Kale laughed. 

"You're in my arena, Ronin. Which means you'll play by my rules."

A second voice chimed in. "Arena, you said? Then I want first crack at the puny little fire senshi."

Mars recognized the voice instantly. It was Katzie, and she sounded poed

She wondered why she had been singled out, until she remembered that Touma said that Kale probably had a crush on her. And since Katzie went out with Kale, she was probably going to take her anger at Kale out on her. She braced herself. Kale, however, saved her.

"No. Emperor Talpa wants all the Senshi alive and in good condition. Something I'm not at all positive I can hold you to."

Katzie chuckled in the darkness. "Very well. But if she hurts you, she is going to pay."

Ryo reached out blindly and grabbed Mars' hand. He drew her close to him and shouted into the darkness "If you want Rei, you'll have to kill me, first!"

"Ryo, no!" Mars whispered, fearful the warlord would take him up on his offer. Kale, however, only laughed.

"You are of no consequence anymore, Wildfire. We have a much stronger ally on our side now."

"You don't mean," Mercury gasped. Kale laughed. 

"Yes. Even as I speak, Sailor Moon is finishing her conditioning. She'll be a much better pawn than A-ko ever was!"

Venus had had about enough of this. She gathered herself and concentrated on Kale's voice. As soon as she was certain she knew where it was coming from, she yelled to Goku "Goku, let the barrier down, now!"

Goku did it, and Venus immediately launched her attack. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack was right on target. Kale yelled out as he was struck. His concentration broken, the darkness shattered. 

Seiji gasped at what he saw: Venus lying unconscious on the ground, apparently where she had collapsed after the attack. Kale cursed and brandished his sword. 

"I'll finish what Dais couldn't," he yelled, swooping in for the attack. Seiji barely had enough time to move his sword in the way centimeters before the Kale would have struck Venus fatally in the heart. He looked his opposite straight in the eye.

"You're not hurting her or taking her anywhere."

Kale grinned. "You think so?"

Seiji forced Kale off of him and watched, exhausted as Kale leapt up to deliver the final blow. A large voice boomed, "Stop!"

Kale halted in midair. He looked to a large image of Dais. "What's wrong?"

Dais shook his head. "Don't kill them. Not yet."

Kale snarled. "Going soft on me?"

"Not at all, Kale. But I think this battle would be better fought closer to the castle."

"But what about what Rubbeus-"

Sailor Mars sucked in her breath. Even _she _knew better than to mention Rubbeus around Dais. Dais' expression twisted terribly.

"If Rubbeus has a problem with my plans, he can take it up with me. But this is _my _domain, not his. I call the shots," he turned to the small group. "Now, Ronins. We'll finish this on my terms. The Ronins and Senshi only, NO Earth's Special Forces, or else we kill all prisoners."

Ryo nodded. "Agreed."

Krillin held Ryo back. "Ryo, man, what are you doing?!? You're walking right into their trap."

"We know," Shou said softly. "But we have no choice if we're going to get the Senshi out of there alive."

"You guys stay behind and try to cure A-ko," Shin added. "We don't know how long we'll be."

Goku nodded. "All right, guys. Just be careful."

Sailor Jupiter grinned and winked. "Hey, no sweat. We've beaten the Dynasty in their own castle before." 


	4. Chapter four: the tide turns

Ch

Ch. 4

I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya,

Look out boy, 'cause I'm gonna get ya…

-I'm gonna make you love me, Diana Ross & The Temptations

"What does he think he's DOING?"

Avery shrugged. "It looks to me as if he's taking over."

Rubbeus snarled and disappeared. Avery blinked. "Hey, Wait up!" she yelled, following him. 

Rubbeus appeared behind Dais, where he was standing watching everything from a viewscreen.

There was indeed no doubt about Rubbeus' anger. And if there was, it was erased when Rubbeus aimed a blast of energy at Dais' back. 

Dais didn't even turn, but the energy dissipated long before it would have reached him. 

"Don't push me," he said softly, dangerously. "This is my home turf, you cannot beat me here."

Rubbeus let out a low, threatening growl. "This was my plan," he said, also very softly. "You hear me? Mine. This was supposed to be my victory."

Dais turned a bit to look at him. "Well, as they say, all's fair in love, war, and pocket monsters battles."

Rubbeus snarled again and geared up for an even bigger blast, but Avery held him back.

"Rubbeus, who cares if it was you or Dais? We'll all be rewarded when this is over, so let him take over if he wants to."

Rubbeus looked a moment at Avery, sighed and nodded. He threw one last dangerous look at Dais before departing. Avery lingered a second.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Dais smiled a little. He didn't mind it when his sisters-in-law criticized him. Well, with the possible exception of Katzie.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," he said softly, but this time the voice was friendly. "By the time I'm done, there will be no way for them to get out at all." 

"Fire…"

"World…"

Kale was quicker than Uranus and Mars. "Black Lightning Strike!" He yelled, cutting them both off and sending hem both hurtling back into a wall.

Sailor Jupiter grit her teeth.

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

Kale dodged and aimed a swift kick at Jupiter, which was right on target. The metal boot collided with her stomach and Jupiter went down.

Seiji gasped. He knew he had to help them, but he didn't dare leave Minako. He shook her desperately, trying to awaken her. He looked up as Ryo tried to hold Kale off, but the enraged warlord proved too much and Ryo went down too.

Sailor Mercury gathered her strength. "Shine Aqua-"

"Black Lightning Strike!"

Seiji winced as Sailor Mercury hit the ground. This threw Touma into a frenzy. He began shooting off arrows at a phenomenal rate, but in the end he too was felled. 

Which left only Minako and Seiji cowering in a corner. Kale, however, didn't seem to see them.

"That still leaves one Ronin and Senshi…"

Kale grinned, and began to taunt his counterpart that he couldn't see yet knew was there.

"What's the matter, Seiji? Are you too much of a coward to come out and face me like a man? Oh, I get it. You're trying to protect Minako."

He laughed. "How noble. Yet it won't do you any good as you'll be dead, and Minako part of my harem."

Seiji grit his teeth. He was tempted to say something to the effect of he wondered how Katzie would take that, but his survival depended on his silence. Kale shrugged.

"Not that I care if you don't come out. You can spend the rest of your miserable little life in whatever corner you're cowering. But Lord Talpa wants your armor."

Dais appeared, not in armor. Seiji ducked his head in closer to the wall and held the unconscious Sailor Venus tight.

"Forget about Seiji for now. We've got four out of five, and that's plenty, counting the senshi."

Kale nodded. "Is Sailor Moon ready yet?"

Dais shook his head. "Almost. The chibi baka (little fool.) should be ready soon."

Kale chuckled. "And the rest of the Senshi soon along with her. Uranus wanted to be with Neptune so bad."

Seiji closed his eyes, trying to shut out their conversation. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to. If he lost, he'd would not only have sacrificed his own neck, but Minako's as well. Still, they weren't leaving him much of a choice.

"Here I am!" he yelled, stepping out of hiding. Kale turned and laughed. 

"Well. The coward finally showed. And not a moment too soon, we were about to leave your sorry butt."

Seiji drew his sword and grit his teeth. "Just fight," he growled.

"We only wish to help you…"

No! She fought back for all she was worth. The enemy wished only to help themselves! They just wanted to use her! 

She had gone through too much to let them brainwash her now.

"Resistance is futile," the soothing voice said, sounding a little too much like the Borg for this author's tastes. "You will not be harmed, and we will win in the end. Join us and be happy."

Michiru fought the voice with her sheer will, trying desperately not to succumb. 

She wasn't totally unaware of what was going on outside either. When something loud happened-as when someone was yelling or talking right over her-she heard it. Now something sent a chill down her spine.

"She's almost ready," she heard a male voice say above her. Who was almost ready? Certainly not her, she still had her free will intact.

"Good," she heard a much deeper voice say-one that could only belong to Sekhmet. "With Black Lady on our side, taking control of this world will be easy. And after we do, we can say sayonara to that meddling Wiseman and, if need be, Rubbeus."

"What about this one?" The other voice said, one she now knew to be Anubis.

She could almost see Sekhmet shrug. "Leave her be. She and Usagi aren't ready yet, but that's okay. We have all the time in the world. We'll wear them down yet."

Michiru would have sat up and shown them a thing or two if she could She knew that she couldn't be worn down so easily, and neither could Sailor Moon. It was only a matter of time before they were rescued, and then the warlords would have a lot of trouble on their hands.

"Black Lightning Strike!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

The two attacks met head on and dissipated the other.

Kale and Seiji both jumped back, each breathing heavily, almost in unison. 

Dais smirked. "An even match. This ought to be more interesting than I expected."

Seiji ignored the warlord, his sole attention on the figure in black armor in front of him. He saw Dais move out of his peripheral vision and then Kale charged full at him once again. Seiji glanced off his blow, jumping above him and than raining blows down from above. 

"This fight is over!" Dais suddenly yelled. Seiji and Kale both stopped and looked at him. Kale grinned, Seiji gasped.

Dais held in his arms the unconscious Sailor Venus. He materialized a dagger and held it to her throat.

"Now, Ronin. Either you surrender unconditionally or Minako will no longer have as much love to spread around. It's your choice."

Seiji looked in horror, realizing that Dais must have slipped out of Seiji's line of view to look for her. 

He bit his lip and sighed, and dropped his sword to the ground. He looked up at them, defeated. 

"I give up."

She woke up in an…emergency room? No, not quite, there were no nurses or anything of the sort around. It was obviously a medical facility, though. She reached for her visor…and found that her hands were tied down. She strained weakly against them, sweating profusely. She gave up and looked to her right where a defeated-looking Sailor Jupiter looked back at her with tired eyes. Sailor Mercury blinked. 

"Mako-chan? Where are we?"

Sailor Jupiter sighed. "We're in the first aid room of the warlords. We've lost, Ami-chan."

Sailor Mercury's eyes went wide. "Touma?" she called out suddenly. She struggled to sit up to look for him but found she was strapped down at the chest as well. She sighed. It was such a helpless feeling, not being able to move around. She turned her head to the other side to see Sailor Uranus, her eyes closed, her face beaten and bruised.

She blinked as she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up as Kale appeared over her with a damp cloth in hand. He tsked.

"Nasty fever you Sailor Senshi have gotten, it seems to have claimed almost every one of you."

Sailor Mercury glared in hate.

"Why do you care?" she spat. Kale blinked and then smiled. But it wasn't an evil smile.

"One, Lord Talpa wants you Senshi in good health before he converts you to our side. And two, and please don't go repeating this to Katzie, I care about you Senshi to an extent. Truth be told, you've all impressed me very much over the past few years. Even Sailor Moon. No one has ever been able to hold out for so long against us."

Sailor Mercury digested this information for a minute then said "Kale, is Touma…"

"Touma's fine, for the moment. Fortunate for you, Lord Talpa hasn't killed the Ronins yet. If they all surrender readily, Lord Talpa may even let you all continue living together."

Mercury heard Jupiter rasp beside her. "At what cost? They'd never be the men we'd grown to love. Kale, how would you feel if we captured Katzie and then turned her into an entirely different person, yet still allowed you two to live together? It-" 

Sailor Jupiter cut herself off, and, much to Mercury's dismay, began coughing up blood. Kale turned from Mercury to Jupiter and quickly checked her vital signs. He sighed.

"You're hemorrhaging inside, probably from one of my blows. I'm taking you to ICU."

"No!" A voice called out. Shin? Mercury asked herself. How strong was he that he was able to call out so loud?

"If ye take her, take me too! Or leave her here with us."

Kale turned, his expression changing from that of care to that of annoyance and quickly rising anger. "Quiet, Ronin!" he said. "I can just as easily make a space for you in ICU, you know. Your girlfriend isn't going to be hurt as long as she doesn't put up any resistance. And right now, she's having a hard enough time breathing as it is."

Mercury blinked as she spied something on Kale's person. A gold chain, upon which the word "Katzie" was written in beautiful calligraphy Japanese.

"Kale," she said softly. "That's a gift from Katzie?"

Kale blinked, as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Then he smiled again and nodded. "Un. Ever since we got engaged, we've been buying each other all sorts of things."

"Engaged?"

Kale nodded. "Katzie's shopping with her sisters right now, but when she gets back, you can ask her yourself."

Mercury couldn't help smiling. For all their teasing of the Sailor Senshi's speeches, the love and justice and all that, they themselves had fallen in love and wanted to let justice rule their lives.

At least, to an extent.

She made a mental note to remind the warlords of this whenever she got the chance.

"So, what's the scoop on you and Rubbeus?" Prizma asked eagerly. Avery made a face and reached for the "Titanic" tank she'd been eyeing. 

"N.O.Y.B, Prima."

Katzie grinned. "Aw, c'mon, Avery. You two are becoming awfully close lately. We just want to know if it's serious or not."

Avery sighed. "Look. I like Rubbeus. I like him a lot. But it's not to the point that any of _your_ relationships are, alright?"

Katzie grinned. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Bertie checked her watch. "Hey, guys, how about a round at McDonald's? My treat."

Everyone agreed, even Katzie, who was nearly world renown for her ability to function on nearly one meal a month.

Bertie blinked. "Katzie, you don't usually eat this time of day. And didn't you have breakfast?"

Katzie blinked. "I did? Well, I'm hungry. Heaven knows why, I'm usually not very hungry at all. It's weird."

Bertie blinked, something clicking in her mind. Then, she smiled softly.

"Mina-ko…koko…Mina-ko…"(Beautiful Minako…where….Beautiful Minako…)

Kale sighed. It was hard enough tending to six Senshi, four of whom had developed fevers. Now he was faced with a delirious Ronin as well. Probably his fault. He was sure that those blows to the head didn't help too much.

"Kami-sama…" he muttered. "I need a vacation…"

He reached for a shelf and measured out a dose of a whitish liquid that would clear Seiji's head. He'd rather deal with curses from his enemy than pitiful delirium.

He injected the medicine, which would take a little time to work. He then turned back to Sailor Pluto, one of the worst fever victims.

"Kale."

He looked up at the soft voice from the other end of the infirmary. He walked over to Sailor Mercury, who seemed to be trying to figure something out in her mind, suggesting a slight delirium on her part as well.

"Kale, will you unstrap me please? I want to be by Touma's side."

Kale chuckled softly. "And if Lord Talpa finds out it'll be my head. Sorry, Ami-san. You'll have to stay here for now."

"But don't worry," a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Dais, also smiling kindly. "We'll take the best care of you and your teammates."

Mercury seemed perplexed a moment, almost as if she didn't recognize Dais. Then her eyes cleared for a moment and Kale could almost see the wheels turning at a superfast rate in her mind when her eyes clouded again and she looked as defeated as before. 

Dais turned to Kale. "How are they doing?"

"Not well. Four of the Senshi have high fevers, Mercury included. And one of the Ronin's delirious, though I've given him something for that."

"And Tuxedo Kamen?"

"He's doing alright. A bit weak, but…"

"Good. Keep me updated."

"There's the castle!"

Piccolo sighed and set the still unconscious A-ko down on the ground, taking a moment to rest himself. Although he prided himself on his endurance and fighting ability, it wasn't easy carrying a 90 lbs bundle nearly 50 mi. He was rightfully tired. 

Krillin looked up at it in awe. "Wow. I wonder where the guys are."

Vegeta knelt down and examined a mark in the ground. He sniffed it then growled softly.

"Where ever they are now, they're in captivity. This is where their fight occurred. And from the looks of it, they lost. Big time."

Yamcha's jaw hung open. "They…lost?!?"

Krillin stamped his foot. "I _knew_ we should have gone with them. We could have helped, we could have _won_!"

Goku nodded. "I agree, but there's no time to think about it now. We've got to help them now."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, well, I think we'd better get past those foot soldiers first, Dad." 

Goku looked up to see several dozen foot soldiers running at them. He turned to his companions and grinned. "Power up."

She awoke with a start. Where was she? She struggled to sit up and look around before realizing that she was strapped down. She looked around frantically, looking for someone-anyone to help her. She sight she saw devastated her.

Her friends and companions, all defeated. Many of them looked sick. She heard soft talking at one end of the infirmary. She managed to identify the voices: Ami-chan and Kale. What were _they_ talking about?

And to her other side, she heard someone babbling. It was…Seiji! Seiji was babbling like an idiot, which meant he was delirious. How had that happened? A few blows to the head might do it, she decided. She strained again against her restraints, grunting softly. 

She worked at it for a few minutes until she had loosened them a little. She relaxed and sighed, resigning herself to trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

Suddenly, Kale appeared above her, tsking.

"Well, Minako-san, I see you're awake. And none to somber for the wear, either. I'm impressed."

She sighed. "What are you going to do with us?"

Kale chuckled. "Me, nothing. Lord Talpa wants you Senshi as part of his warrior class, like us. As for the Ronins…the future's not too bright for them."

"So why not just convert us now while we're weak?"

"Weak warriors do little good, I'm afraid. And four of your teammates are sick. Just you and Rei-chan are alright."

Venus raised a brow. "-Chan?"

Kale blushed. "Rei-san, of course."

Venus giggled despite herself. "Don't let Katzie-sama hear you say 'Rei-chan' or it's your head for sure."

Kale chuckled. "It's bad when a Senshi knows more about my love life than I do."

Venus had a thought and grinned. "Oh, by the way, Kale. What exactly did you do about the Earth's Special Forces?"

Kale blinked. "We sent foot soldiers after them. Why?"

"Kale," Venus said, grinning. "If we Senshi can beat the foot soldiers, and the Earth's Special Forces are so much stronger than us…"

Kale stared at her in open-mouthed horror for a moment, then disappeared. Venus grinned wider and began the process of wriggling out of her restraints.

"And who's bright idea was _that_?!?"

Dais flushed hotly out of embarrassment, and tried to conceal it with offence. "Well, who's bright idea was it to start this whole mess, anyway?"

"I had it under control," Rubbeus said, his anger beginning to flare. "Until _someone_ took the reins away from me. After that, it was all downhill."

"May I remind you that we have all the Ronins and Senshi in our grasp. Helpless!"

"Little good that does when they're all sick and what's more, two super sayajins closing in on us."

Dais snorted. "Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on everything below neckline of Avery you would have-"

That did it for Rubbeus. He pulled back and punched Dais square in the jaw. Dais staggered back into a wall, clutching where he'd been hit. He frowned as he realized that he was bleeding from one corner of his mouth. Then he snarled and leapt from his place on the floor at Rubbeus, forcing him on his back.

"Now," He spat into Rubbeus' face. "Now this is for real."

Just a little more…and…there! She had it! She slipped out of her restraint and ran over to Seiji, who looked as if his head was just beginning to clear. He blinked. 

"Mina-ko…Mina-ko? Where am I?"

Venus smiled. "It's alright, Seiji. You're going to be fine now." She fumbled with the straps for a moment. "I can't seem to undo the straps...Seiji, shift to the side."

Seiji did so and Venus took a deep breath. "Crescent beam!"

The beam cut through the straps, letting Seiji go. Seiji sat up wearily and held his head before looking around. "C'mon. We've got to free the others."

"Dais, honey, look what I've bought…" Bertie trailed off as she watched in horror the scene before her. The room was in ruins, blood splattered in several places on the walls. 

The two men were literally at each other's throats, slugging it out the old fashioned way, although every now and then an energy blast would find it's way into the battle.

Bertie looked at her sisters before deciding to do something about the situation, quickly freezing both Rubbeus and Dais up to their necks. She walked hotly to Dais.

"Would someone like to explain?"

Dais snarled. "I'll take insults from him, but I will NEVER let him hit me and get away with it."

Avery turned angrily to Rubbeus. "You hit him?!?"

Rubbeus sneered. "The baby wasn't even hurt. He had it coming for what he said about you."

"And what _did_ you say about her?" Bertie asked suspiciously.

Dais looked away and said nothing. Bertie nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll deal with you later."

"Well, hon, could you kinda let me go, I'm getting frostbite here."

Bertie snorted but let them both go. Katzie tsked. "Really, I thought you both were above getting into a physical fight. Now we've got to send you two to Sickbay."

"If there's any room left," Prizma added. "Remember, we've got those Senshi and Ronins in there. I'm not sure how many beds there are left."

Dais snorted. "I'll go to Sickbay myself and see if there's beds on opposite ends for me and Mr. Prettyboy over there."

Before Rubbeus could retaliate Dais was gone. But he was back almost instantly cursing. 

"They're all gone!"

"Which way?"

Shou sighed. The last time he'd been in the castle was so long ago…but he was sure he remembered the way to the conversion room. 

"This way," he said, heading down a long corridor. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus weren't all fully there yet, but many of them were in good enough shape to fight if they had to. Mercury now activated her Visor.

"There's a strange energy coming from just down this corridor, I think we're close."

Shin gripped his trident tighter. "Just show us the way, Ami-chan."

Mercury walked on for a few minutes then stopped in front of a door. "Here. This is the source."

Sailor Jupiter shook her head to clear it a little and stepped forward. "Stand back," she said. "Supreme Thunder!" she yelled, blasting the door from it's frame. Shin glanced at his fiancée.

"Mako-chan, I think the door was open."

Jupiter shrugged. "So I'll buy them a new door."

Sailor Mercury and Touma had, in the meantime, ran over to the chambers. 

"Sailor Moon, Chibimoon and Neptune are all here, but I don't think we have much time. We've got to get them out of there NOW."

Shou grinned. "No prob. We'll just fry this machine."

"No!" Touma said. "That could damage them. We'll have to shut it down through the system."

Mercury sat at the terminal and started going through it. "Windows based. Convenient," she murmured. Touma knelt next to her. 

"You sure you're okay enough to do this?"

"Touma-chan, let me work."

Touma sighed and shrugged. He had learned a long time ago never to argue with her when she was in this condition.

"Destructo Disc!"

within seconds, more than half of the foot soldiers had been cut down to size. Piccolo nodded his approval before eliminating about seven or eight in one blow. He turned to Vegeta, who was eliminating the Dynasty agents left and right.

"I know they didn't think these things could stop us."

Vegeta shrugged before taking out another one. "Well, what're ya gonna do?" 

Goku looked up for a second at the vast castle before focusing on the soldiers staring him down now. He quickly disposed of them and sighed. 

"I think that's all of them."

Gohan blinked. "That was easy."

"Too easy," Yamcha said. "Something's up. We'd better get inside before we're stopped."

"Oh, it's a little late for that, human," a voice rang out. Yamcha looked up to see Katzie descending down on him at rapid speed. She grinned. "Take a powder!"

Yamcha managed to dodge most of the energy blasts, but one caught him in the back and he went sprawling. 

Krillin gasped, and began to run towards Yamcha to help him, but was caught by the waist by a whip. 

Avery snapped the whip back, and then up with Krillin still attached to it. She began a series of high-powered strikes at Krillin, but Krillin, more nimble than his companion, avoided them all. 

Goku, meanwhile, was preoccupied with Dais and Kale, who were both giving him quite a hard time. 

Vegeta looked up a moment from Sekhmet. They were in real trouble if they didn't get these guys off of their backs and fast.

She sat up groggily, and looked around. The voice in her head was gone, and she thought for a second that the warlords were standing over her to kill her. But when she looked up, she saw…

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

Tuxedo Kamen leaned down and picked her up. She wasn't hurt too badly, but it was quite obvious she had been in a battle. 

"Usa-ko," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Sailor Moon smiled. "You should have known I was going to be fine."

Shou looked at the couple and smiled faintly. He remembered when he'd had his crush on Usagi. He'd been so crushed when he learned she liked Tuxedo Kamen. But, really, they belonged together. He could see that now. Usagi would always hold a special place in his heart, but he knew their relationship would never go beyond that of friendship. 

He then turned his attention to Chibimoon's chamber. Apparently, she was already partly under the Dynasty's grip, and so Mercury was having a hard time releasing her. But after a few moments, the chamber gave way and Chibimoon, too, sat up groggily. She looked up.

"Shou-chan? Koko doko?" (Where am I?)

Shou smiled and picked her up. "It's alright. You're safe now, Chibiusa."

A few more adjustments and Neptune was awake as well, and a bit more alert than either Usagi had been. Uranus was at her side immediately, helping her out of the chamber.

Mercury bent over the keyboard a moment, obviously weakened from such fast work. Touma helped her stand and turned to Shou. "Any ideas how to get out?"

Shou grinned.

"I remember the conversion room was on like, the second floor, and the far wall faced the front of the castle. So…"

He sat Chibiusa down and walked over to the wall. "Iron Rock Crusher!" he yelled, totally destroying the wall.

Jupiter grinned. "I always love it when he does that."

Shin glanced at her. "You would."

Shou looked out the hole he'd just made.

"Well, I think I know why the warlords haven't come after us yet."

"Why is that?" Sailor Mars asked. Shou glanced back at them.

"They have their hands full with Goku and the rest."

Sailor Pluto blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Well," Shou said calmly, stepping away from the hole. "Vegeta's being thrown this way."

Everyone let out a little yell and ducked as Vegeta went hurtling over their heads into the wall behind them.

Seiji shot a look at his friend. "You mind giving a little more warning before doing that?"

Shou blinked. "What?"

Sailor Pluto turned and helped Vegeta up. He stood and shook his head. "Are you alright? I know you lost the battle..."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "We'll be fine. Do you all need help?"

Vegeta grinned. "The more, the merrier."

Sailor Pluto grinned as well, and stepped up to the hole. "Dead Scream," she whispered, sending a huge blast at the warlords' backs.

The only one to avoid it was Sekhmet, who happened to catch it out of the corner of his eye and jumped in time to avoid it. He turned and snarled at the Sailor Senshi.

"You'll pay for that."

Jupiter ran and leapt our of the hole. "I doubt that. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled. She attacked missed by only inches, but she wasn't done yet. 

"Supreme Thunder!" 

This attack was right on target. Sekhmet went down. Jupiter turned to face the others who had, by now, come out into the open. 

"That was just too easy-"

The hilt of a sword was brought down on Jupiter's back, making her crumple to the ground. 

Kale laughed as he stood over the fallen Senshi.

Sailor Chibimoon grit her teeth. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she yelled. Nothing happened. Sailor Chibimoon's eyes went wide and she developed a teardrop as she fiddled with her wand. 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack? Pink Sugar Heart Attack…um…" she flushed. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack."

All at once, the little pink hearts came streaming out of the wand. The surprised Chibimoon quickly turned it on Kale, who covered his face cursing. 

"Sailor Moon Kick!" And Kale was flat on his back, out cold.

Dais now loomed above them, still rather weak from his fight with Rubbeus. Sailor Uranus gathered her strength. 

"World Shaking!"

Dais lost his footing and fell hard. Never one to give up, however, he got to his feet again only to be greeted by 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

This time he had the sense to stay down. Avery grit her teeth. "I'll deal with you squirts myself!" Avery cracked her whip a couple of times and Sailors Jupiter, Uranus and Pluto all shuddered and fell to the ground. Mars had had about enough of this. 

"Akuryo Taisan!" She yelled, hitting Avery dead center in the face. Avery's eyes went wide as she became frozen. Mars grinned. 

"Burning Mandala!" she yelled, cutting Avery with the fiery rings. Katzie's face flushed. "Why you-"

Mars wasted no time. "Chill out, Katzie! Akuryo Taisan!"

Katzie too was frozen. Bertie and Prizma both leapt at the fallen senshi simultaneously but a well-placed "Akuryo Taisan" stopped them dead in their tracks. Mars turned back to the one who had felled her companions.

"Now you're going down. Fire Soul!"

Avery was badly burned, and fell to her knees weakly. Mars' eyes narrowed. "Mars. Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mercury watched as the arrow of flame sped towards it's target. Then she watched as if in slow motion Rubbeus appear and look at Avery, then at the arrow. Then she watched in growing horror as he covered Avery's body with his own. Then time speed up to its normal pace and the arrow hit, charring Rubbeus' back. He cried out in pain and doubled over Avery, shuddering. Sailor Mar's eyes went wide and she gasped as she realized what had happened. Avery opened her eyes slowly and managed to wrap her arms around Rubbeus' nearly lifeless body. 

Sailor Mercury looked from her Senshi companions to Rubbeus and back. Upon seeing the stupefied expressions on all their faces she ran to Rubbeus and helped him off of Avery. She looked into his face and activated her goggles. She readings she was getting from him were not good. Touma ran up to her. 

"Ami-chan?"

"Touma, we need to help him."

"After all he's done to us? After all he's put us through?"

"Yes," Sailor Mercury said softly. "Because we're Sailor Senshi and Ronin Warriors. We do what is right no matter who needs the help."

Touma looked into her blue eyes with his own for a moment then turned to his companions. "We've got to help!"

The rest of the Senshi and Ronins snapped out of their daze and ran up to them. Avery looked up at all of them, tears in her eyes. 

"Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Help him…"

Sailor Mercury smiled reassuringly. "He'll be alright."

She grabbed the edge of her fuku and summoned her strength to rip it. She tore off shreds of fabric until nothing was left of her skirt. She began tying the fabric around the various burn wounds on Rubbeus. She reached back to her pile of fabric and was surprised to come off with an aqua piece in her hand. She looked back at the pile and saw that many of the senshi had donated shreds of their fukus to the pile as well. She smiled up at them and set to work binding Rubbeus' wounds. When she was finished, she stood and stepped back. 

"I've done all I can. It's all up to Sailor Moon now."

The fukuless Sailor Moon nodded and extracted the Ginzuishou from her brooch. Sailor Neptune gasped. "Sailor Moon, if you use the Ginzuishou, you'll die!"

Sailor Uranus grit her teeth. "I won't let her die."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine."

With that she activated the Ginzuishou. Rubbeus' wounds slowly began to heal. Sailor Mercury activated her visor in order to keep tabs on the process. So far so good.

Sailor Jupiter looked up at the other warlords and sisters walked up. There were tears in Bertie's eyes. She mouthed Thank you at the Senshi, who smiled, now confidant they were doing the right thing.

Sailor Mercury's gaze shifted from her readings to Kale for a moment. She was pleased to see him smiling kindly. He nodded ever so slightly his thanks to them. Sailor Mercury returned the favor before her gaze shifted back to the readings. She startled. 

"No!" she yelled. "Sailor Moon, you can't!"

"Can't what??" Tuxedo Kamen said sharply. Sailor Mercury turned to him. 

"Sailor Moon is donating her own power to the Ginzuishou to heal Rubbeus! We have to stop her, or she _will_ die!"

A question came from an unlikely source. "Is there anything we can do to keep that from happening _without_ stopping her?"

Sailor Mercury stared at Kale in amazement. But she managed to answer. "If more power could be lent, then Sailor Moon might not have to expend so much of hers."

The Sailor Senshi nodded and immediately lined up, holding hands. The Ronins joined them, and then the Earth's special Forces. Sailor Mercury studied her readings and shook her head. "We're not enough! Rubbeus' wounds are too extensive!"

She gasped as her free hand was taken by a large gauntleted one. She looked up to see Kale kneeling beside her, his sole attention focused on Sailor Moon. She smiled as the other sisters and Warlords joined them until they formed a human chain around her. 

Sailor Mercury once again studied her readings. She smiled. "It's working… it's working!"

She started to feel light-headed, realizing that her illness made her especially susceptible to collapse as she was using her energy to help heal Rubbeus. 

And she wasn't the only one. She saw Piccolo across from her began to double over from lack of energy. Sailor Jupiter was all but unconscious. 

But Rubbeus was almost healed. He was now staring in amazement at Sailor Moon and everyone surrounding them both even as his last wounds healed. Finally, the task was complete and Sailor Moon deactivated the Ginzuishou and collapsed to the ground. The human chain broke apart as everyone sat back and tried to conserve their strength. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibimoon managed to crawl out to Sailor Moon to try and awaken her. Rubbeus ran over to Avery, and looked into her eyes. She smiled weakly. 

"You're going to be fine…I know it."

Rubbeus smiled a bit, tears coming to his eyes. Then he looked up and saw that one of those most spent by the ordeal was none other than Dais, who, like Sailor Moon, was out cold. Bertie was trying desperately to wake him. Bertie's eyes met his for a moment, and then Rubbeus began to truly understand this concept of friendship. And here he had thought Dais despised him. The feeling had been mutual.

Maybe not anymore. 

Then again, Dais may just pretend like this had never happened and they'll get in fights just as bad as before, if not worse.

Rubbeus grinned a bit. He'd make it a point to remind Dais of this event if he conveniently forgot it.

Sailor Mercury struggled to stand. She looked to Rubbeus. "Rubbeus…you're well?"

Rubbeus nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's two things I ask you do for us and we will be called even."

Rubeus blinked, but nodded. Sailor Mercury went on. "One, you let us go without any more conflict. Two, you relinquish your hold over A-ko."

Rubbeus sighed. Dammit, he knew he'd regret this. But those Senshi HAD saved his life when they could have left him for dead. He owed them everything. 

He sighed and mentally activated the computer in the conversion room to shut down. He turned to Sailor Mercury. "Done and done. We are even, now."

He created a warphole before them. "Now go before I change my mind." Sailor Mercury smiled at Rubbeus, who scowled to cover his embarrassment. The entire party dragged themselves out of the Dynasty. Rubbeus turned to those Warlords still standing. 

"C'mon. Lets get you all to Sick Bay."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

It's like rain on your wedding day,

It's a free ride and you're already there.

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

And who would've thought it figures?

-Ironic, Alanis Morsette

"I have a headache the size of Graviton City…"

Ami smiled. "From what I've heard, you got hit pretty hard a couple of times."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Piccolo hit you like 'WHAM!' You were out cold for the rest of the fight."

A-ko chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I didn't do any lasting damage. I couldn't live with myself if I had really hurt you, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa smiled. "It's totally alright, A-ko. You weren't yourself."

Makoto brought out a big plate of cookies and set it down before she was jumped by Usagi and Shou. "It all came out all right in the end, anyway. But Ami-chan, how'd you know that the Warlords would help us heal Rubbeus?"

Ami grinned. "Remember I had a little conversation with Kale. I learned a lot about them that day. Among which is the fact that they do care about us and their own. Dais was the one Warlord who gave most of his energy to heal Rubbeus. That should tell you something."

Rei flushed. "I'm sorry I had a hand in all of this. I just got so angry that I let loose."

"It's understandable Rei-chan," Minako said from Seiji's lap. "After all we'd been through it would have been amazing if everyone had kept their cool."

Bulma finished dressing the wounds on Vegeta, who grunted a thanks before speaking. "I think the Warlords are more shaken up than we are, though. After all, we did what came naturally to us-well, you all. Rubbeus will have a hard time realizing that those he thought he despised and vice versa would actually give their lives to help him."

Ami smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"So Kale tells me you're getting better."

Avery smiled. "I am. But what's Kale doing up? He should be resting."

Rubbeus chuckled. "Not when he's the only medical staff we have."

Avery giggled weakly. "Hey, as long as you're alright, I'm sure to get better."

Rubbeus leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You had better get well."

"After all we went through, I guess so." Avery giggled again. 

"Hey, baka-yo." (idiot)

Rubbeus turned to the one who had insulted him, though in jest. Dais was grinning that annoying grin again. "Hey. Wasn't too smart to put yourself in harm's way for Avery."

Rubbeus smirked. "Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same for Bertie or Ben?"

"I said it was dumb. I didn't say it wasn't right."

Rubbeus nodded. "For what it's worth, thanks, by the way."

Dais smiled, not a mean one. And for one brief moment the two were friends. "Don't mention it. EVER."

Rubbeus knew that Dais meant it.

"You're moving back to Tokyo?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. Graviton's nice, but I think both the Ronins and the Senshi like it better in Tokyo. And all signs point to the Warlords moving back there."

"So we get to live in Mia's house again," Chibiusa piped up, smiling. Goku smiled. 

"We're going back to our training. You never know when there's another battle ahead."

Usagi nodded. "True. I wish I could get the discipline to train every day."

"Oh, we'll help you along, Usagi," Rei said, grinning. Usagi shot a look at her. Jessy and James smiled as well. 

"Well, we owe you all one. So the next time we run into you, we'll spare you the motto. How's that?" Jessy said. Makoto chuckled. 

"If it's the best you can do, I suppose we'll take it."

Jessy and James grinned. "Well, we're off." In their classical comic style, the trio danced out the door. "Looks like Team Rocket's dancing off again…" they sang as they left.

"Hey, Chibiusa!!" 

Chibiusa looked up and saw Gohan running towards her. She stood and smiled. "Hey, Gohan-san!"

Gohan stopped in front of her and smiled. "Hey. I had to say goodbye before I left. Wouldn't be polite not to."

Chibiusa smiled. "Nope, I guess not…"

"Oh! And my dad told me to give you this," he said, holding out a packet. Chibiusa opened it to reveal an orange jumper just her size. She looked at Gohan who blushed a little. 

"My dad says that when you want to you can train with us anytime. He says you obviously have a lot of hidden power and he'll teach you how to use it." Chibiusa smiled and hugged the suit to her. As she clutched the jumper, a comic book fell out of one of the folds. Chibiusa picked it up and grinned. 

"'Oh! My Goddess!' My favorite! How did your dad know?"

Gohan blushed harder. "Actually, that's from me."

Chibiusa grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Gohan-chan."

Gohan blinked and smiled, and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Chibiusa-chan."

Chibiusa stepped back a moment and kissed Gohan on the cheek. Gohan was now completely red with embarrassment. He launched himself into the air and waved at her. 

"Bye, Chibiusa-chan! Take care!"

"Ya ne Gohan-chan!" (Talk to you later)

C-ko burst into the room, elated. "Guess what you guys! Our parents said we could come with you to Tokyo! Isn't that swell?"

Touma grinned. "Perfect…"

A-ko sighed. "That's fine, C-ko. Just don't make lunch."

Kale rolled back over and sighed. "Katzie, what's wrong? You've never been this way towards me before…"

"Yes, but…Kale, I think there's something I've got to tell you."

Kale turned back over, now keenly interested. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm kinda…sorta…pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED….

(Nevermind the ominous "To be Continued". All my fics are part of this like never-ending series. So what'd you think? YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME!! E-mail me at [Ladytryra@netscape.net][1] and tell me. Archivers, take it. Just tell me first. Okay? See ya around, faithful Sailormoon, Samurai Troopers, Project A-ko, Dragon Ball Z, and Pocket Monsters fans. As well as the occasional Oh! My Goddess! Fan who just read it because of the mention of it being Chibiusa's favorite comic.

See you next Fic! Topic: Miaka's in trouble in the land of Konan! And only one Moon Princess can save her. But will she get there in time? And what kinds of goofy adventures will she get into, especially on meeting Nuriko? Just Stay right there and I'll show you!

Hoshiko Usagi)

   [1]: mailto:Ladytryra@netscape.net



End file.
